Strength of Forever (Breaking Dawn Part 2)
by Jessfairy88
Summary: The change was here. Angel and Bella were taking the first steps to their new life. How will it turn when Angel has to fully except her birthright among the Sekkari as well as protect her family. How will a coming threat change the family.
1. The Wait

**Emmett P.O.V**

I sat beside Angel with little Aurora in my arms. I could hear Angel's ever changing heart as she got closer to the end of her transformation. It was strange she seemed to be changing quicker then Bella. Carlisle believe it is because she is closer to a vampire then a human, like the differences in the pregnancy. I tilted the bottle of formula and animal blood mixture. We found out the babies prefer a mixture then one or the other.

I smiled down at my daughter who was smiling up at me. "You are gonna be as beautiful as your mother."

I was surprise that in just the day since they were born all the children had started to grow fast. My beautiful twins looked more like a month or two old then a day. In that time we have start to see some of their personality. The one thing I was finding funny was that my daughter Aurora seemed to get fussy every time Drew would go to hold her. It irked him she acted like that, but me I found it funny. Her favorite people are Esme, Carlisle, Alice and surprising Jasper...

Speaking of Jasper my darling daughter has him wrapped around her little finger. He absolutely dotted on his niece. He loved little Kellan to but nothing seemed to have a bigger space in his heart then his little darling niece.

The door opened and Alice walked in with little Kellan in her arms. "I figured its time to switch out. I'll go change Aurora for you."

I nodded holding out my daughter as I took my son in my arms. After Alice left I looked down at my son smiling as he looked toward Angel reaching an arm our making cute little noises.

"Now.. now little one give it some time then you can be with your mother. But for now how about you keep good old pops company." I froze then chuckled. "Good old pops that is gonna take some time to get used to that.." Just then I noticed the tuft of hair on Kellan's head changed. I know he was born with dark hair like mine and gold eyes. But as I watched his hair lightened to blond.

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle rushed into the room and looked over at me. "What is it?"

Edward come in right behind him. "Really?"

Carlisle looked over at Edward then back at me. "What?"

"I think I noticed little Kellan's power. When he was born he had gold eyes and dark hair. Well just before my eyes his on eyes changed to blue and his hair lightened to a blonde."

Carlisle came over and looked over him. "His power must have something to do with changing his appearance. I have never heard of a gift like that. But then again remember his mother is a Sekkari so there is no telling what his and his sister abilities may include." Before he could say anything else little Kellan changed again, his hair darkened and his eyes turned back gold.

Carlisle smiled down at him. "Well you are going to be a talented one aren't you?"

I smiled down at my son before looking up. "Make me wonder what my little girls ability may be."

 **~Time Skip~**

I was sitting in the corner with both my son and daughter on the bed in front of me sleeping. smiled over gently placing my hand on their stomachs. They sighed in their sleep and seemed to snuggle into my hand more. I loved that the coldness of my skin did not both them. I looked up over at Angel with a sigh. She was getting real close I knew soon I would have the others watch over the twins while I took Angel out for her first hunt.

The door opened and I didn't need to look to know who it was. "Yes Seth?"

He moved to my side smiling at the sleeping twins. "They re both adorable."

I smirked up at him. "Are you sure you didn't imprint on them both."

Seth chuckled. "No. But being Kellan is Aurora's brother I will protect him as well because if anything happened to her brother I know it will hurt her. "

I was glad my daughter would have a protector that will help us look after her all her life. I watched Seth reach down and run his fingers over her head. "How is Angel?"

"She is doing good. Her change is happening faster then normal. I'm gonna have you guys look after the kids soon while I tak e her out for her first hunt."

He looked over at Angel then back at the twins. "How long till she will be able to be around the twins?"

"I don't know. It is all according to how her blood lust it."

"It shouldn't be bad." Me and Seth looked up to her her father Damien walk in.

"Damien welcome."

Damien looked over at Angel smiling softly but his eyes held concerns. Then his eyes turned to the twin. "Is one of them my grandchild?"

I chuckled figuring he didn't see Renesmee when he came in. "They both are... Angel gave birth to twins" I ran my fingers through the hair of my son. "This is little Kellan Jackson Cullen and this little beauty is Aurora Amara Cullen."

Damien walked over and smiled down at the little ones. "They are beautiful. You and Angel did well." He looked over at me with regret. "I am sorry I wasn't here soon to help with the situation."

"I understand."

Damien moved over to Angel gently running his hand over her hair. "If she is anything like me when I changed. She'll do great."

I looked up. "You never really told us how you were changed."

Damien looked up his eyes held sorrow. "It is a part in my life I was shitless."

"We all have a bad past when it comes to our change." I moved to his side touching his shoulder. "What happened?"

He took a deep breathe before looking down at Angel. "Angel was about 4 a few days from turning 5 and I told her mother I was taking her out for a daddy daughter night. I was taking us to the next town to a restaurant were you can eat and play games. We were going through a wooded area and something shot in front of the car. I swerved so not to hit it but the car slammed into a tree. I was so scared Angel got hurt but thankfully she was fine. That is when it happened. My door was ripped off. I was pulled out of the car and was looking into red eyes. I heard a wimper and saw another nomad holding my unconscious daughter. I fought with one surprising him when my strength was close to his, but I wasn't. He got through and bit me. The last thing I remember before the burning was the lead guy laughing saying ' Bring the girl!. His first meal can be his own daughter."

I looked toward Angel worried about her father's story. The love of my life was so close to danger so young. I could see he also had Seth's attention. "What happened?"

"When I woke up there were three males there and one of them held my daughter. Instead of going into blood lust like they were expecting I got very angry and attacked them. But even as a newborn I was still outnumbered three to one. I would have been destroyed if not for the others help."

"Others?"

"A man and woman. They looked to be in their twenties when they were turned and they both had red eyes so at first I was worried they were there to help them but they were not. The woman immediately went for the vampire holding Angel. She ripped him apart before grabbing Angel and cradling her keeping her safe as the man to my aid. Between the two of us we were able to dispense of the others. Afterward the woman looked after Angel as the male took me hunting. He suggested feeding on criminals if I feed from humans but I didn't I knew about the vegetarian vampires so I took to animals instead.

Afterward I knew with how dangerous life had become I couldn't keep Angel. So I made the worst decision of my life. I took Angel back to Marielle and let them all believe I died. I followed the couple for a month or two just so I could adjust to this life them I struck out on my own."

I looked up at Angel's father with a new respect before a thought hit me. "Who were the couple?"

"I can't remember their names."

"What did they look like?"

I watched him move to the table and grab paper and pencil before quickly sketching quickly. A few moments later her held out a piece of paper. "This is them."

I took one look at the paper and gasped. "Jasper!"

He was instantly by my side. "What?"

"You heard everything he said. Look who helped them." I handed the picture to him.

Jasper looked up in surprise. "Peter and Charlotte!"

Damien looked toward Jasper. "You know them?"

"Yes they were with me in the southern vampire wars before we were strong enough to get away."

Damien smiled. "If I ever see them again I would have to thank them all again."

Just them we heard Angel's heart began to slow. I looked over at her before getting the twins and handing the over to Seth and Jasper.

"Take them downstairs and look after them until we get back."

Jasper nodded before he and Seth left the room. Me and Damian looked toward Angel an waited as her heart beat its last beat.

 **Hope you will enjoy the last installment to this series.**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	2. a newborn! really!

**Angel P.O.V**

All I wanted to do was scream as the fire coursed through my body. I could feel the fire run over me burn every part but I stayed perfectly still. I knew if I screamed it could scare my babies... My Babies! I wanted nothing more then to take them into my arms and hold them to me. That is when I felt it. The ice that started at my feet and was slowly extinguishing the fire. But after the ice left my body started to feel normal.

I could feel the motion coming back into my body as well. Then suddenly I could hear everything and that is when I heard my father's story of how he was changed. Why couldn't I remember the events. Why was it the main thing that was missing fro my mine. As my heart beat it last beat I felt my finger twitch.

"Damien she's waking up."

I tested myself by taking a deep breathe. That is weird , it didn't seem to much more of a difference them before. Thought I could now smell Bella in the other room.

"Angel!"

I slowly opened my eyes looking to the ceiling. I gasped sitting up my eyes scanning my surroundings. It was a little strange my eye sight was more defined then it was before. Was this how Emmett saw things?

"Angel?"

I turned seeing Emmett standing to the side with my father, Carlisle and Drew there. With a giggle I lunged from the bed wrapping my arms around Emmett.

"I told you not to worry about me. I am strong."

He laughed wrapping his arms around me twirling me as he laughed. As he sat me down he leaned down and kissed me. I moaned at the force of the kiss. I couldn't remember the last time he kiss me like this. I could feel myself starting to get lose in the kiss when a throat clearing reminded us where we were.

I looked over toward the family and looked down shyly glad I couldn't blush.

"Fascinating!" Carlisle came forward and looked at me. "Can I see your eyes please?"

I looked up as he looked me over. "Your eyes are amazing my dear."

"Really? How?"

Alice who had been standing to the side brought over a mirror. I looked at my image and eyes were not the blood red of a newborn. My eyes were a mixture of the bright gold that the Cullen's and the bright blue that was my original colors.

"Oh my goodness."

Emmett took my face in his hands looking down into my eyes smiling. "I think they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Drew stepped up and nodded to the door. "You might want to take her out Em."

I looked up. "I want to see my babies first."

Dad came forward and sighed. "Just to be safe lets get you something to eat first."

I sighed before nodded, Emmett took my hand heading toward the window. "Let's go."

I smirked as he jumped through the window and out into the woods. With a giggle I ran and jumped trough the window joining him.

"Let's hunt!"

I followed Emmett as he took off. It was strange how different everything was as I ran. I was already as fast as a vampire before, but now it seemed like I could go faster. That is when the scent hit me. I turned to the left following the scent.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I couldn't take my eyes off of my stunning wife. She was beautiful before but now after her change she was stunning. I watched as she raced through the woods. It startled me when she suddenly changed course. I sniffed the air and I didn't smell anything. Turning I went after her hoping that it wasn't a human she smelt. Jumping the waterfall I landing and smirked.

I could see Angel up ahead crouched here eyes trained on a large bear stalking some baby deer. I leaned against the tree my arms crossed watching as my amazing woman. I saw her muscles coil before she lept forward colliding into the bear. I could say it was the sexiest thing watching her take down a bear and sinking her teeth into his neck. It was interesting to know that animal blood is the scent that called to her.

I was so lost in watching her I didn't hear the new comer.

"Amazing isn't she?"

I turned to see her father smiling with pride. "Yeah she is amazing."

"Are you two talking about me?"

I turned to see Angel walking closer to me. I smirked and took her into my arms. "You did wonderfully my dear. I am so proud out you."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed me before looking around. "Can I go see the children now.. Please."

"Of course. Come my love, come see your son and daughter."

 **Sorry this chapter was a little shorter then normal I didn't have much of a brainstorm on this chapter but don't worry the next one should be up soon.**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	3. reunited and it feels so good!

**Angel P.O.V**

We made our way back home and all I could think about was finally seeing my babies. I tightened my grip on Emmett's hand. "What are they like?"

He smiled "They are wonderful. Our little girl is already wrapping people around her finger, especially uncle Jasper."

I laughed at the thought. "What about our little boy?"

"He is talented. He has already shown his abilities."

"Really?"

"Yes apparently he can change is appearance. He changed his eye and hair color once before changing it back."

We came into the yard and I smiled as Esme and Carlisle stepped out the door. I moved forward embracing my new parents.

"How is Bella?"

Carlisle smiled. "She is doing okay. Her transformation is still going on. Your change only took a day."

I smirked winking toward Emmett. "Well I was always weird."

"You don't look any different."

I turned to see both Leah and Jake standing to the side with Ryder. Ryder came forward hugging me as I smiled toward Leah.

"Hi Leah."

She moved closer slowly looking me over. "You really don't look any different."

I held out my hand. "Can I hug my future aunt?"

She was quite a moment before moving over and giving me a gentle hug. "Your skin isn't ice like theirs."

As I pulled away I noticed Seth had joined us." Seth!"

He jumped looking at me before looking to Emmett then his sister worriedly."What's going on?"

Seth back up a moment looking toward Emmett who sighed. "Angel there is something you should know."

I smirked. "You mean the fact Seth imprinted on our daughter." I almost fell out laughing at the gaping look Seth, Emmett, and Leah gave me. "What?"

Seth looked panicky. "How?"

I moved forward giving Seth a hug before leaning back and smiling. "I'm not dumb I knew something was different. When I started to feel the need to have Seth around I knew. It felt like the same pull I have toward Emmett. Always wanting to be around him. That is when I knew that you were my daughters bonded mate. AN I am not upset because I know you see her right now as your little sister and you will protect her. If when she is full grown she wishes to act on her bond then we'll talk again."

Emmett moved forward his arms going around me. "You never cease to amaze me."

I turned and smiled. "Can I see my children now please?"

"Come my love."

We walked inside and I swear my stomach twisted with nervousness. As we entered the living room I saw Edward sitting with a little girl in his arms. But my eyes were for the two bundles in Alice and Jasper's arms. I smiled toward them.

Alice and Jasper got up and walked closer. I bit my lips looking down at my two little ones. "They are so beautiful."

At the sound of my voice they both opened their eyes and looked up at me. I gasped at how beautiful their eyes were. My daughter's eyes were mismatched. One was blue like mine was and gold like her fathers. My little Kellan had eyes as gold as Emmett's.

"Hello my little beauties." They both started cooing reaching their arms out to me. With a smile I sat in the large chair and held my arms out. "Bring me both of them."

They moved forward putting my babies in my arms. I looked down at the smiling softly at the smiling faces of my infants. Leaning down I ran my nose over their head feeling the soft hair. "New baby smells are always so good."

Emmett moved over to sit at my side smiling down at me and the babies. I looked up at him. "Our twins are gonna be special."

At the moment little Aurora smiled up at me giggling her hands reaching out grabbing my hair. I smiled down at her. "You are just so adorable."

Edward walked in with Renesmee in his arms. He smiled toward me. "She is thinking about how pretty her mom is. An little Kellen is just mesmerized by the color of his mamma's eyes. In fact I he is wanting the same ."

No sooner did Edward say that is when little Kellen made a weird nose causing us to look down and right before my eyes my brilliant little boy changed his eyes to share my eye color.

I giggled looking down at my son and daughter. "I can promise you my two will be the most talented Sekkari and vampires there will ever be." I winked to Edward. "Including your little girl as well."We sat there for another hour as I cuddle my two precious children.

Before we were interrupted. Jake walked in with Seth at his side. Jake went to Edward's side who let him take Renessmee who Jake was calling "Nessie" I smirked toward him.

"You know Bella will beat you when she finds out what nickname you gave her daughter."

Jake just smirked before looking down at Edward's and Bella's baby girl. That is when I noticed Seth shyly looking toward me and Emmett. I smirked knowing he was a little more shy and skittish when it came to his imprint with our daughter. I don't know if it was because he was scared of me and Emmett or if it was something else. But I knew Sue raised him right I knew he would always be the gentleman.

"Seth come on over and sit down."

He came and sat beside me and I smirked to Emmett before passing Aurora over who immediately started laughing and cooing reaching up and grabbing on of Seth's fingers. "I know you will always be a gentleman to her. I know I can trust you." I gave Jake and Edward a mischievous look." I much rather her be bonded with you then Jake."

Jake's head jerked up. "What!"

I gave an evil look. "Admit it, it would be pathetic that the mother of the girl you imprinted on kicked your ass. Seth though has been nothing but a gentleman since I met him."

I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder gently bouncing my son as I watched Seth and now Jasper fawning over my daughter.

 **Hope you are still enjoying the story. I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up everything has been hectic the closer we get to Christmas.**

 **So hope you have a wonderful day and remember.**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	4. Is that my daughter?

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been a few days since I woke up and right now I was sitting with Emmett and our children as Edward taken a newborn Bella out to hunt. I was excited to see my sister. I hope like me she would be able to be around her daughter. But I knew Bella something told me she wasn't going to be your typical newborn. I looked up as Jake got up and quickly went outside.

"He's going to test Bella isn't he?"

Emmett nodded wrapping his arms around me as I settled the twins down into the little bassinet Aunt Cassie had brought,

Looking up I smiled as Bella walked in. I quickly scooped her up in a hug. "Oh you look wonderful."

"Angel."

She pulled back looking at me in shock then looking at my eyes. "What?"

"Yeah a lot has happened. I had the babies and I was changed."

"Babies?"

I turned her to my twins who were sleeping. "Bella meet you niece little Aurora and your nephew little Kellan. There is more but we will discuss that later there is someone who is waiting to see you."

I turned her back to the other and she smiled at the sighed of her daughter. As she walked toward her daughter I backed off and snuggled into Emmett smiling letting my senses go to my children as they sleep.

"This should be good!" The deep rumbling of my husbands voice drew my attention. I looked up to see Edward taking Renesmee from Bella stepping back as Bella glared at Jake. ' _What did I miss'_

Jacob looked scared. "Look, it's a wolf things." He must be about to tell her about the imprinting.

But Bella's response wasn't like mine she was slowly getting angry. "What's a wolf thing?" As long as she didn't kill anyone or hurt anyone terribly I would not step in but If you want to punch Jake a time or two after all he did to her I felt that was a good thing.

"um... You Know we have no control over it. We can't chose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise."

Bella took a deep break. "Take Renesmee out of the room." Rosalie and Esme took her out as Edward touched Bella's shoulder. "Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you." She reached out grabbing his neck and forcing him outside were she physically threw him out.

I can say I was enjoying the show but there was something about the situation that told me to be aware. So Instead of standing with the others I stood a little a little closer to Bella just in case something would happen.

"You imprinted on my daughter!"

"It wasn't my choice!"

"She's a baby!"

"It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?"

Edward smirked ."I'm still debating it."

I glared over at Edward raising my hand making a rock raising and soar slamming into his head. "Shut up Edward."

"I've held her once! One time, Jacob! And already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!"

I winces when Bella hit Jake sending him back. I would have laughed but for the fact Leah and Seth came up. This could go bad quickly.

"It's fine, Leah."

"You're gonna stay away from her ."

"You know I can't do that."

Bella knocked him back again. I moved forward grabbing Bella's arm. "Bella enough."

Edward chuckled. "He said it's fine. She's amazing right?"

I threw another rock at his head. "Shut up Edward."

Jacob waved me off as he looked to Bella."Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago? That's gone now,right?"

"Long gone."

"Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there."

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?"

Everything happened so quickly Bella rushed Jake but a blur of fur interfered. The next thing I knew Seth was on the ground whining.

Bella immediately stopped. "Seth are you okay?

I moved forward and pulled Bella away. "Bella you need to calm down. Imprint on your daughter is not something bad."

"How can you said that? She is a baby."

"Bella I know because as a Sekkari we bond with only one just like imprinting. Not to mention Your daughter isn't the only one who was imprinted on. Seth here imprinted on my little Aurora and you know what... I am happy about that. Because I know that is someone who will always protect her and look after her"

Bella looked ashamed as she looked over at Jake. "I'm sorry Jake."

Before anyone could say anything else there was a small blonde blur of fur, growls, and barks that rushed by us and next thing we knew there was a small blond wolf pup now standing in front of Seth looking back at up growling and barking.

We were all confused on where the wolf pup came from till I looked closer and noticed the eyes. The little blond pup had one blue eye and one gold eye. I felt the pride swell in me. My little girl was able to shift so young she was amazing.

I leaned down and opened my arms and smiled. "Oh you are brilliant." Aurora ran into my arms and I picked her up cuddling her as Seth came over his nose rubbing down her back. "I will say Seth your fur with hers is pretty."

That is when I noticed everyone staring. "What?"

Emmett looked over. "You know this wolf?"

I smirked. "I sure do and so do you. Look closer my love."

Emmett moved closer looking down at the bundle off fur in my arms. He looked confused at first till little Aurora looked up at her father and he noticed her eyes.

"Is That My Daughter?"

"Yep. Looks like she inherited my gift of shifting." I looked down at my little girl. "Now to get her to change back is the..." No sooner as I said it she started to shift back. I adjusted her in my grip and held her and she stuck her thumb in her mouth with and sigh and closed her eyes. "Probably exhausted." I turned to take her back inside before stopping. "Oh and Edward don't forget to remind me to give you a goof ass kicking for being a dick today." With that me and Emmett went inside grabbing Kellan and taking them upstairs to relax.

 **Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out but I hope you enjoy it and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	5. Us Time SMUT Warning

Angel P.O.V

I sat cuddling my daughter as Emmett held out son, every little bit we would switch so we would each spend time with a child. I looked over and saw Bella and Edward cuddled together with their daughter. We were the only ones in the house right now other then Seth, Jake, Leah and Ryder. Everyone else had went out hunting to build up their strength.

I giggled as I felt Emmett's lips trail down my neck. "Be good Emmett you children are watching."

He laughed. "Well they will have to share their mother soon."

I knew if I could I would blush. But I wouldn't lie, since waking up and feeling the changes in me I have been eager to ' _have fun'_ with Emmett. I was curious on how our love making may change what with us being the same now. I knew before he still had to hold back a little. Not as much as I am sure Edward did with Bella being a full human but I was still flesh and blood at the time so he had to have some restraint. Now he didn't. I did worry about our home. Will it still be there when we are done.

I could hear the laughing as the family got closer to the house. I watched everyone come in as Rose came up to Bella smiling. "My turn!"

I chuckled as Bella handed over little Renesmee as she leaned into Edward''s arms. "Where does she sleep?"

"In my arms, or Edward's or Esme."

That is when Alice came in and smiled at Bella. "Happy Birthday." I knew this would cause some fussing some Bella so I closed my eyes and tuned her out as I lifted Aurora to my shoulder breathing in her scent relaxing.

"Angel?"

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle smiling at me. "Yes Carlisle?"

"Mind if I do my check up on the little ones?"

"No go ahead."

I got up moving to set Aurora down so Carlisle could work with her, that is when I notice Bella and Edward were not there. "Were are Bella and Edward?"

Emmett smiled setting down Kellan before wrapping his arms around me. "They are going to the cottage we got Bella for her birthday for a night together."

I smiled down at my children as Jasper walked up. "How about you and Emmett head home and spend some time together we'll watch the babies."

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

Esme picked up Aurora cuddling her close. "You two go ahead and spend some time together we can handle these little ones."

Before could say anything Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder with a chuckle. "Thank you family." Was all he said before he streaked out and to our house.

He sat me down smiling a wicked smile. "So wife what shall we do with our time."

I smirked grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward kissing him. Emmett picked me up and pushed me against the wall leaning against me deeping the kiss with a groan. With a giggle I reached out and gripped the neck of his shirt and yanked feeling satisfied as I heard the rip.

"Eager are we?" Emmett chuckled as his lips moved down to my neck.

"Oh yeah. I have a feeling we will be destroying a few things tonight."

"I agree."With that he ripped my shirt and bra in two before pulling me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned and ran upstairs. Next thing I knew Emmett tossed me onto the bed. I chuckled looking up at him as he quickly removed his pants. Reaching out he grabbing my pants and pulled them and my underwear off.

Before they could leave his hands I grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto the bed."Don't tease the wife Em."

He chuckled before flipping us again this time he was behind me and I was facing the headboard. Emmett reached up and wrapped my hands over the wood .

"Keep your hands there love this is going to get crazy."

I bit my lip to hold back a moan as he rubbed against me from behind. Emmett grabbed my waist pulling me against him making my back arch. Emmett grown his lips hard on my neck. "Now you are like me it is time for me to fully claim you."

"Claim me?"

"Claim you the vampire way my dear."

"God yes Emmett claim me."

He rubbed against my entrance I could hear a chuckle when I tried to push back against him but he held me back. His lips moved against the back of my neck before slowly running his tongue down my spin. I could feel his smile against my skin as my body quivered at his touch

"Please Emmett!"

He leaned forward nipping my ear. I looked at saw the evil smile. "Please what?"

"Claim me. Brand me. Make me yours for all eternity."

Apparently he didn't need to be told twice for without another word his gripped my hips and thrusted into my from behind making me cry out from the pleasure. I tightened my grip on the head board feeling it starting to break under my grip. Emmett's hands gripped my hips harder as his thrusts became more fierce. I could feel the muscles in my body start to coil as my grip on the bed tightened snapping the wood.

"Tell me."

"HU? How did he expect me to have coherent thought while feeling so much pleasure.

"Say how your mine for all eternity." His voice was gruff. I knew he was hold back his climax.

"Yes my strong vampire mate I am your for all eternity." He pulled me up flushed against his chest his hand gripping my leg as his mouth went to my shoulder.

"I love you my wonderful wife."

"An I you."

With that he thrusted into me once more as he sank his fangs deep into my shoulder. Instead of pain which I would have expected I was filled with a pleasure I never knew.

We were still for about five minutes before Emmett pulled away. He looked over at me his eyes softening. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I loved every minute of that."

He chuckled before he laid back pulling me with him. "Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you bite me?"

"It is the mating mark. Vampire are known to mark their mates with a bite. It will stand out to all others letting them know you are taken."

"Will it look similar to Jasper's bit marks."

"No those are battle scars. This is a mating mark. There is a big different. For instance we have a special venom we use for our mates. When we bite out mate especially during love making it will fill them with pleasure."

"So when I bite you you'll have that powerful feeling of pleasure."

"Yep."

I moved straddling his waist. "Then prepare yourself my love for no that I need no sleep we have all day and night to have fun."

He growled leaning up capturing my lips in a fierce kiss. I wrapped my arms around his with a chuckled ready for the night of fun activities to continue.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up but there had been a lot of things going on. But hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon as well.


	6. You Did What!

**Angel P.O.V**

As the sun shone through the window I smiled as Emmett's arms tightened around me. I sighed cuddling closer before letting my eyes wonder the room with a chuckle.

"What?"

"We have to go shopping."

Emmett chuckled before kissing my forehead. "We can do that later."

I moved sitting up looking around our destroyed bedroom before looking down at my husband. "I love out time last night." Reaching up I ran my finger over my bite mark on his shoulder.

Emmett smiled before kissing me gently. "As did I. But I am ready to go see our babies."

"Me too."

Emmett got up and I sigh with a smile watching him as he got dressed. "What's with the Cheshire grin ."

"Oh nothing." I looked at my two mating marks on him. One on his shoulder and one on his hip.

Emmett finished pulling up his jeans before leaning over and kissing my lips before leaning down and kissing his two mating marks in similar places on my body. "Come love lets get going."

I got up and got dressed before taking Emmett's hand and we ran back toward the main house. But as we arrived I noticed everything was crazy and eceryone was on edge.

"What's going on?"

Edward froze. "Carlisle what about Angel?"

Carlisle froze. "I don't know."

"What's going on?"

Bella walked over. "Charlie is coming."

"What?"

"Charlie is coming over. He'll be here in a bit."

"How the hell did he know you where here. You were telling him you were over seas."

She glared toward Jake."A certain wolf didn't like the idea that we would eventually have to leave and told Charlie... No showed Charlie what he was."

"WHAT?" I stormed over grabbing Jake by the collar and shaking him. "Are you crazy?"

"It was the best option. Bella was terrible without Charlie."

I pushed Jake away. "Jake once the day is over I expect to see you outside for a good ass kicking." I pulled out my phone and called Uncle Matt. "Uncle Matt we are gonna need some help."

 **~Time Skip~**

Me and Emmett stayed in our room for a bit to allow Bella and Charlie to have some time but when we heard him starting to ask about me I knew it was time to but my plan into effect. Not to mention hearing my Uncle pulling in was also good timing.

Getting up I walked downstairs with little Kellan in my arms as Emmett held Aurora. We walked into the living room to see Charlie staring at Renesmee.

"She has you eyes Bella." When Bella looked at him he sighed. "Need to know."

I knew this was the time. "An I think Charlie it is time you need to know."

Bella looked at me with a glare shaking her head. I gave her a looked pleading with her to trust me. "Your right Charlie she does have Bella's eyes because she is Bella's and Edward's daughter..."

"Angel!"

"Wait Edward!"

I smiled to the little ones in my arms. "Just like these little ones are mine and Emmett's little twins."

"But... that wasn't nine months."

"Your right. An for our species it isn't."

"Species." He groaned. "Bella said she doesn't turn into and animal don't tell me you do."

I chuckled. "I can but among other things." That is when Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie walked in. "Sit down Charlie and we'll explain."

Charlie sat and I sat across from him on Emmett's lap. But before I could say anything Charlie spoke up. "Does this have anything to do with how different everyone is?"

Carlisle smirked. "How so?"

"How you seem to notice things a little quicker and move faster. How Eddie boy seem to know what others are thinking. Or how about my Deputy there able to break everything down like freaking Sherlock Holmes."

I laughed looking at Bella. "Well we see you got your brains from Charlie. Yes Charlie we are different. To start to say Bella did get sick to the point she did almost died but that is when we changed her."

"Changed her?"

I saw the Cullen's watching me in fear, well all except Alice and Edward who knew what I would do. "We changed her into what we call a Sekkari."

They all visibly relaxed. "What is a Sekkari?"

I looked to Uncle Matt who nodded giving me to tel him what I want. "A Sekkari is a upernatural being with special abilities. As you've seen Jake can turn into a wolf. Well I can to and I can move things with my mind. But all Sekkari are also special in that we live longer then regular humans."

He looked toward Bella. "How long?"

"I know you worry about Bella well you shouldn't because as a Sekkari she can now live to be almost 200 if not more."

Charlie's eyes buldged. "200? Are you that old?"

"No. The only one close to that age is Uncle Matt and Dad that are both 160."

Charlie sighed looking around the family before looking at Bella. "Did you know what you were signing up for before you married Edward?"

Bella nodded. "I knew since the first year."

Edward spoke up. "That's why I left." I kicked him telling him in my mind to shut up. But he didn't listen. "I was scared. Not to mention I thought Bella should be allowed at a chance of a normal life. I didn't want to force her into the Sekkari world if she didn't want to... But I was wrong."

Charlie glared. "You but her through that hell because you were scared and you wanted her to be sure of her decision."

"Charlie being a Sekkari isn't easy. Because we live longer we outlive many people we come to care about."

"I understand.." He smiled to his granddaughter." An Renesmese. How is it that Bella had a baby so quickly. How is it you and Emmett had twins so quickly?"

"As Sekkari we carry our children quicker but you also have to realize Charlie that means that these children will grow quickly too. At least till they get to about our age."

Charlie sighed." You have given me a lot to take it but thank you for telling me."

Uncle Matt looked to Charlie. "Charlie you can not tell anyone what we tell you. If it were up to the council I don't think we would have been allowed to tell you. But it was Angel's call and they can not go against her word."

That apparently threw Charlie off. "Why is your word final?"

"Ummm?" I looked to Uncle Matt who chuckled.

"Angel's word goes because she is royalty."

"Royalty?"

I blushed as Charlie laughed. "I don't see you wearing a fancy dress or tiara."

Emmett chuckled before kissing my cheek. "But she is still amazing."

Charlie smiled toward my little ones. "Who do you have there?"

"We'll Charlie I want to know if you'll be the godgradfather to little Kellan and little Aurora here."

He smiled. "I would love to."

 **Hopefully I'll have another chapter out sometime soon.**


	7. Awe you poor baby!

Angel P.O.V

Charlie stayed for another couple of hours asking questions about the Sekkari before decided it was time for him to leave. He hugged both me and Bella before giving out his goodbyes and heading out. I stood with Bella,Edward,Emmett,and Jasper waving as Charlie drove off.

I hugged Bella. "You were wonderful sis."

She turned and smacked my shoulder. "Ow what was that for?"

"You scared me. Why would you tell Charlie about the Sekkari?"

"I know you hate lieing to Charlie and I could already tell he didn't believe the whole niece crap. You saw he already knew there was something different about the family this was a better truth the him learning about vampires."

"Your right. Thank you."

We turned to the others as Charlie pulled out of the drive. Jasper smiled toward Bella. "Well done, Bella. I've never seen a newborn shown that kind of restraint."

Emmett smiled. "I'm not sure she is a 's so tame.. Angel is more feisty."

As Bella scowled Edward smirked. "Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house."

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Please."

I smirked already knowing how this would end. "Well let's test it. Everyone out back."

Emmett took off as we all walk out back. Seth, Leah, Jake and Ryder stood to the side Seth and Leah holding Aurora and Kellan as we all stood together. I stood beside Jasper and Alice with Edward on the other side of me as I looked on at Bella who stood waiting.

Within minutes Emmett walked out of the woods carring a large rock. He sat it down smirking as he settled his elbow on the rock.

"Don't hurt yourself Emmett."

I chuckled as I heard Ryder lean over to Drew. "I bet Em win."

"I already know he will."

Edward chuckled. "No way it'll be Bella."

Jake laughed jiggling Renesmee in his arms. "I say Em will win."

Seth looked up from Aurora. "Naw I say it will be Bella."

An so the bets were made. Ryder,Jake,and Drew were the only ones so far betting on Emmett. Emmett looked over at me.

"What about you love? Who do you say will win?"

"I already know my sister will win."

"Hey!"

"Awe you poor baby!"

Bella settled her elbow on the rock and Emmett wrapped his hand around her own.

Jasper smirked winking toward me before looking back at the pair. "Alright on 3. 1...2...3..."

I watched as Emmett pushed all his strength into trying to move Bella's arm. But I knew he wouldn't. An soon the end came for with a smile Bella slammed Emmett's arm down on the rock breaking it.

Emmett backed away looking down at his arm an then back up."No way. I want a rematch."

I moved to Emmett's side kissing his shoulder. "Did you forget everything Carlisle and Jasper told you. As a newborn Bella is stronger and will be at least for a little longer."

We turned at the laughter to see Bella having fun smashing the rock marveling at her new strength. What was more funny was the kids were watching and laughing. I smiled over at them.

Drew looked over. "So if Bella can beat Emmett in arm wrestling does that mean Angel could as well?"

I smirked up at Emmett."We may test that out later but not now."

Before we could say anything else Jasper walked over to Emmett and pulled on his shirt. "What is this?" He was looking at the mating mark I put on Emmett's shoulder. Jasper looked over at me. "Angel! I am surprised!"

Carlisle chuckled before moving over to our side hugging me. "It's normal to mark your mate."

I knew if I could I would be blushing. "I know." I shared a look with Emmett thinking of nothing only the shared mark on our shoulders but the other one on our hips.

"Oh you two didn't?"

I looked over to Edward who had his face skewered up in disgust. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well Eddie boy get out of my head and you won't be scared for life."

"You know I have no control over it."

"How bout I start teaching you to control it?"

He looked up interested. "How?"

I gave him an evil grin. "Either learn to block my thoughts or you'll be blinded."

I swear his skin got paler. "You wouldn't!"

I crossed my arms with a raised brow my mind going to the night with Emmett lingering on details. "Angel please!"

"Learn to block me."

I watched Edward's face screw up an knew he was trying.

"Angel!" I looked over to Carlisle who was softly chuckling. "Give him a break."

"Alright." Clearing my mind I moved to Emmett's side kissing his cheek before moving over to Leah and Seth taking Kellan and Aurora into my arms.

Emmett stood beside me his hands in his pockets as his chin come to settle on my shoulder his eyes looking down at his little ones.

"They are getting more beautiful everyday."

I smiled down at them. "Just wait." I have a feeling that when they are full grown little Kellan will be your twin. An Aurora she will rival all but Rose in beauty."

Rose smiled over at us. "Well then I'll have to teach her some of my tricks."


	8. Leaving Out!

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been a few weeks since both Bella and I awoke and out little ones were getting big quick. Me and Emmett were back and forward with our homes we would sometimes be at our house and sometimes we would spend at the main house. But as the new day started I knew it was time to broach a certain subject with Emmett. So pulling him to the side I told him what I have been thinking about the last few days.

"Ireland?"

"They council would like to meet the little ones not to mention their prince. An being royalty we need to keep in mind that every once in a while we will need to make an appearance to let them know we still care about them."

Emmett sighed before getting up and wrapping his arms around me. "How long will we be gone?"

"A week maybe two a most."

"I could do that."

"Well love lets go get packed and get ready." We both got up and with vampire speed we got our suitcases out and got packed. Then I grabbed a small bag and grabbed everything for the kids. Sitting everything on the bed I turned to Emmett.

"Let's go to the main house an let the family know whats going on."

"Of course my love."

With that we turned and we ran toward the main house. As we entered Emmett started laughing for there on the ground was a Seth in wolf form with both a toddler Aurora and Kellan crawling over him like a jungle gym. I moved over picking up my little girl them grabbing my little boy.

"Hi my sweetems."

"Mommy!"

I looked down. "Seth you may want to change back and come in this discussion may effect you."

He went toward the woods as we walked inside. Esme and Carlisle came forward smiling before huggin us.

"How are you?"

"Good. There is something me and Emmett need to talk to everyone about."

"Okay."

Within five minutes everyone was gathered in the living room. I sat in Emmett's lap with Kellan in my arm as Seth held little Aurora. "First of my question for Jake. Is there a problem when an Imprint is away from in imprintee for about a week or two?"

"I think so. At least that is what Sam always said so. Why?"

I looked to Emmett who nodded. "He'll just have to come with us."

Leah stiffened. "Go where."

I sighed. "You know I am a Sekkari Princess right."

"Yeah."

Carlisle looked up. "What is going on?"

"There is a council meeting I must attend and being the princess I can't sit them all out. An now since me and Emmett are fully bonded he will also have to take up some of his responsibilities."

Carlisle's head tilted. "So what does this mean?"

"Me, Emmett and the kids need to go to Ireland for a week maybe two tops. With everything that was going on before I put off so much an now I want to introduce the new prince and princess to the clans."

"Royal?"I looked up to see Seth staring down at Aurora a little pale.

I chuckled. "Yeah Seth you fell for a princess to be. SO you will be a prince.. There is no king or Queen in the Sekkari. A Prince or Princess is mainly the head of the council."

Esme looked up. "When do you leave?"

"Today would be best. So we can handle everything there and get back home. Then we probably only have to do this only once a year. Though next year I plan on taking everyone with us." I turned to Leah. "Since Seth can't be away from Aurora that long he can come with us and since he is only 17 you can come to." I saw her bite her lip.

Ryder leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I can show you my place there and you can see the homestead there."

Leah blushed before looking at Jake. "Could both Seth and I be spared to leave for two weeks?"

Jake chuckled. "It's Ireland when are you going to get a chance to go somewhere like that. I saw go for it. Talk to your mom first though."

Leah jumped up. "Come on Seth lets get to the house and talk to mom." Seth moved over handing Aurora over to Jasper before they both left running out the door. I turned to Ryder.

"You better head back and get packed since I am going to take the clan jet."

"Got it boss." He got up and ran out. "I held out Kellan to Esme who was reaching for him. "

"We'll be back in a minutes." Me and Emmett ran back to our house and got out back before locking up and running back. We had everything sitting int the side room while we sat and visited with family before we left.

 **~Time Skip~**

Two hours later we all arrived at the air strip and I felt my jaw dropped. There sitting on the strip was a plane I had never seen before. "Who's is that?"

We all go out and I was surprised to see Uncle Raphael standing there smiling. "Hi Angel."

"Hi Uncle Rafe. Who's Plane."

"It's yours and Emmett's. It is a gift from the clans."

Seth and Leah were awed. "Awesome."

"So what are you doing here Uncle Rafe?"

"Well Donovan and I are coming with. We are your pilots for the trip."

Carlisle looked over. "You know how to fly."

Rafe chuckled. "Nearly all the males in the clans know how to fly and many of the women do as well."

Ryder put his arm around Leah. "Perfect that mean's I can spend some time with Leah." Leah blushed.

Donovan rubbed his hands together. "Come on people lets get everyone on board."

Jasper, Drew and Emmett grabbed all the bags while Alice and Esme carried the kids as everyone walked to the plane and boarded.

I looked around with a mile. "Wow this is beautiful. I'll have to thank the clans.

Edward and Carlisle set up the special baby seats for the kids. It didn't take long to get everything stored into the storage before turning to the family and hugging them. They all got off an Rafe readied the plane before headed to the front with Donovan. I looked up and smirked as Ryder took Leah's hand and pulled her toward the back of the plan.

Seth looked up. "Ryder?"

Ryder smirked. "Seth it is donna be a long 9 hour flight if you don't might very much I would love to have this time to spend with Leah."

Seth smiled. "Of course."

Ryder and Leah went into what I knew was the bedroom and Ryder closed and locked the door. Yeah we won't be seeing them still we get to Ireland.

I looked over at Emmett. "Ever been to Ireland?"

"Nope. I'm ready for this."

I watched Seth nearly bouncing in his seat waving out the window as we began to move. His attention didn't change till Aurora started to fuss.

"Of it's alright sweetie. Once we get in the air we can get up and move around and I'll even turn on a movie."Seth leaned over tickling her tummy till she chuckled.

Within minutes we were finally airborn and Rafe's voice came on over the intercom . "You cam now move around."

Unbuckling the little ones I moved them into the little playpen that had been set up for them.

As Seth watched over them playing I moved to put on Wall-e for them to watch. Movie to Emmett's side I pushed a button and another TV raised beside ou couch.

"How about come game Emmett? It's been a while?"

Emmett smirked grabbing a controller. "What shall we play?"

"How about Friday the 13th."

"Perfect?" I grabbed my controlled and leaned against his side.

 ** **~Time Skip~****

Rafe walked back and smiled at me and Emmett who was still playing games. "Might want to get everyone settled we are about to land."

"Got it."

As Emmett turned off the game I moved to the play pen and smiled. Seth was inside the pen curled into a ball with Kellan and Aurora laid beside him all three asleep. Picking up the kids first I buckled them into their seat before moving back to Seth. I pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Seth!"

"Hum."

"You need to get up and buckle up we are about to land." He groggily got up and went to his chair and buckled up. Rafe went back to the front as I sat down and buckled up.

Once we landed Seth was a little more awake looking out the window. "Were here."

No soon that we came to a stop the bedroom door opened and Ryder and Leah came out. I smirked toward them but before I could say anything Leah gave me a smirking glare. "Hush."

"yes ma'am."

Gathering the little ones and the luggage we got off the plane and out to the two SUV's waiting. After loading everything and the kids Donovan and Rafe drove us out. But instead of going toward the Draakul's estate in which I would expect we went a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"You didn't think you were always gonna be staying with others did you? We are taking you to the New Cullen / Wyatt Estate."

Emmett smirked."You got us a house?"

"No us." As we pulled up I smiled. it was beautiful.

"This is crazy."

Rafe laughed. "There are 10 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms so when everyone is here you all have somewhere safe to be. There 200 acres around it belongs to the house as well and most of it is forest with an abandons of animals for hunting."

"Perfect." I looked to the others. "Lets get everyone in and into bed so they can rest before we start the day. While they sleep we'll hunt."

Getting inside I lead them upstairs it took a few moments but I found the room set up for Aurora. Getting her changed I laid her back down and she was out like a light. Kellan was asleep in Emmett's arms by time we found his room. he didn't even move when we changed him.

Seth took the room next door to Aurora just in case anything happened. Next Ryder and Leah went off to find them there room and Emmett and I moved our things into the master sweet.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "Ready to go hunting my dear."

"Yep." With that we walked out t our balcony and jumped off speeding off into the woods.


	9. The Council!

**Angel P.O.V**

The next morning after everyone got up I made sure the twins and the others had something for breakfast before getting the twins ready for the council meeting. Donovan drove us having not seen Rafe since last night. But what was even stranger was Keegan was there in the passanger seat that is when I noticed since we got there we have not been without escort.

"Hey Keegan?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it every since we got here we have had an escort."

"You are still the princess and your family is still royalty so therefore you still require a bodyguard."

I didn't really know how I feel about having a bodyguard I mean I was glad my kids had some more protection but me and Emmett could probably handle our own protection now.

As we pulled into a drive way I felt my mouth drop.

This place was beautiful! As we circled the house I saw a large room off the side of the house even now could see a group of people car pulled to a stop out front an a man came forward and opened my door.

"Welcome Princess Angel."

"Thank you." I turned and unbuckled Aurora as Seth came up.

"I can take her if you like."

"Thanks Seth." I handed Aurora over and Emmett came up holding little Kellan. Keegan lead the way inside. But as we got closer to what I would believe would of been the council room a man at the door stopped us.

"Who are you?"

Voices off to the side had us turning. "She is the princess an my daughter."

"So what how you speak to my sister!"

I smiled when I saw my dad come forward but what threw me off was who was with him. "Bree?"

I was shocked at her appearance not only was her orange eyes more pronounce but she looked _older. "_ How?"

Dad seemed to know what I meant for he smiled. "After we brought her here something began to happen. She changed. It took a week for the changes to be complete but she seemed to grow to about 18 years of age and stop."

"Any idea why?"

"No."

I smiled to Bree. "Yo do look stunning."

She came forward hugging me. "An you are just as beautiful as ever my wonderful sister."

Emmett moved to my side glaring at the man who was glaring at me. "An you would do well to back off."

Dad opened the door. "Come on in. The council meeting will begin." He lead us inside.

As we entered all talking ceased and suddenly I became a little scared, That is until I saw the smile on some on some of the people faces. Dad lead me and Emmett to he front of the room to two large comfy chairs. We sat an Seth set up the play pen for the twins before settling into a chair near them.

I looked to dad unsure on how to proceed. I never handled a council meeting I had no idea on how to do anything. He must have read my mind for he turned to the room.

"I would suggest all coming forward and introducing yourselves then we shall proceed with the meeting."

The group listened to what dad had said an formed a line in front of me and Emmett coming forward introducing themselves. Some I knew. Some I didn't know.

I couldn't help but smile when Kayden and Wyatt introduced themselves they were so sweet and cute how Kayden held Wyatt and guided him to the chair closes to us. Then there was Brock and Camilla Panterra they both seem very nice. They reminded me of Sam and Emily how they acted with each other. I would love to be able to spend some time with them. Then there was Keva and Gaia Sotiris they both seems to be very strong women, I bet if you got in a fight with them you would lose. The only one who didn't come up was the rude man from the beginning.

Dad smiled as everyone sat down. "Everyone I have the honor of presenting you My daughter Princess Angel her mate Prince Emmett and there children princess Aurora and Prince Kellan." He sat at my side as Kade looked up.

"What about the young wolf?"

I smiled toward Seth. "This young man is Seth Clearwater he is a shape shifter from Forks and he is future bonded mate of my daughter."

The rude man snarled. "You let him near your daughter? What kind of mother are you?"

I glared toward the man. "Seth imprinted on her which means he will protect her more then anything. If by any chance when she gets full grown she wants peruse a romantic relationship she can."

Creighton looked over to the man. "Yeah Zeke lighten up."

"Stop calling me Zeke."

I looked over to dad. "So what is this meeting about."

"The main of the meeting is the meeting of not only you and Emmett but also letting them see the little ones as well."

Fayre smiled toward me. "I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"We were told you are like your father and new sister you are half Sekkari and half vampire."

"That I am . My husband Emmett is full Vampire."

There was a knock on the door and the man beside it opened it. Rafe walked in and stood arms crossed.

"We are here as requested."

Dad smiled. "Perfect. Angel we have told you before of many things with the Sekkari well. Rafe here is the head of the Guardian's they are the warriors of the Sekkari. Bring everyone in."

Rafe nodded before opening the door again and a group of people walked in standing at his side.

Something about the people in his group let me know they meant business. I knew not to get on their bad side. Rafe looked over and smiled at me.

"If there is ever a need of justice or protection the guardians are there for the Sekkari we are strong and will do what needs to be done."

"Well if the time ever arise I will defiantly call on you guys for help."

As they settled to the side business continued. I lost myself in what was all said. I looked over to see the twins were sound asleep and I could tell Seth was getting very board. I wanted to end the meeting but really didn't know how to. I turned toward dad and whispered.

"The kids are asleep and Seth is tired is there a was to end the meeting."

Before dad could say anything the rude man fro early spoke. "End the meeting? Could you be more disrespectful."

Everyone turned to look at him I tried to back track. "I'm sorry if it seemed disrespectful it is just the kids are tired and I wanted to get them home for the day."

He stood moving toward the twins. I could feel a wave of negativity coming off of him which made me jump up standing between him and my younglings.

"Yes your creatures."

I glared at him. "You have a problem."

He smirked. "Actually I do." He moved closer glaring at me."You are not worthy to call yourself a princess. You who tainted the Sekkari blood. You and your whole family."

Dad, Bree and Emmett came to stand behind me. I glared at him. "An who do you believe is the one who is perfect for heading he clans."

He smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the doors flew opened and another man came in. Dad growled behind me glaring at the man.

"How dare you show your face here!"

"Dad?"

"Angel this is Zackarian MacEwan."

I glared at him. "Your Tanner's father."

"That I am."

I turned to the one they called Zeke." What do you have to do with this disgusting family?"

Zeke smiled. "This family is the best thing that ever happened to the Sekkari. Since you choose this vampire over young Tanner I say you should lose all power in the Sekkari an be cast out."

That is when the rest of the council came forward but they came to stand at my side glaring at the two men. Keva moved closer.

"You will have to go through us to get to this family."

Gaia followed arms crossed. "You are a disgrace Zarkarian that is why you were banished. Now it seems like we should have done the same to Ezekiel as well"

I looked toward Rafe and nodded. "Guardian's take them into custody."

They guardians rushed forward grabbing the two. I glared at Zackarian. "Showing up here was a mistake. We have been looking for you for a while. Not only do you have Tanner after me but you have sent another of your sons come for me as well."

Ezekiel glared toward the council. "You will listen to us. Who will you turn to when the the royals are no more."

Emmett surged forward grabbing a hold of his shirt. "Are you threatening my wife."

Ezekiel and Zackarian laughed. "You have no idea what is coming for you."

I looked toward dad who turned toward the council. "What do you suggest?"

Thane moved forward his hand still gripping Ezekiel. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"I say let us take these two and get what information we can from them. They just said there was more coming. Even threatening the royal family. After we get the information we will deliver them back for final justice."

I turned toward he council. "Being I know how dangerous Tanner is I would have no problem with this. If you agree let me know with a raise of hands."

I saw all hands go up." Then we are in agreement. Go ahead." With that the guardians took the two men and lead them out of the room.

Moving to the playpen I picked up little Kellan and Emmett as picked up Aurora. "If everyone is okay. I am gonna take the kids home for the day. If you like you can come by if you would like to get to know me more." With that Keegan and Donovan lead us out and back out to the car to head back to our Ireland home.

 ** **Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. There was so much I wanted to do with this chapter and with a computer crash it deleted most of it. Though the chapter didn't turn out 100% like I wanted i am okay with it and ready to move in. Now is went the fun will begin. You were introduced to two evil Sekkari for a reason as well as the Guardians.****

 ** **I hope you did enjoy this chapter and promise to post more soon.****


	10. Ireland Adventure!

**Angel P.O.V**

It had been a few days since the council meeting, me and Emmett spent the time with the kids at the house enjoying the joys of Ireland. The next day after the council meeting Kayden and Wyatt had showed up with Brayden,Scarlett, Jaxson,Owen, and Dante bringing a present for the twins. It was a large playset for them to play on.

As I leaned against Emmett an smiled as the twins who now looked to be around 5 ran toward the playground laughing. Seth stood to the side smiling as well. We all sat around on the beautiful patio talking as the children played.

For the next few hours we shared stories of the Sekkari and tale from Forks. A little latter Keva and Gaia came by bringing dinner for everyone who ate food and more presents for the twins. They had brought Kella some trucks and Aurora some dolls.

Seth came over sitting beside Emmett. "You know if you wanted there is enough people here to watch over the twins if you two want to go hunting."

I looked to Emmett before looking to Seth then the others. "Are you sure?"

Keva smiled. " We will watch the little ones. Besides I doubt the young wolf will let anyone near them."

Emmett laughed. "Thank you." He stood before taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Well my dear how about we go hunting."

"Of course."

I moved over to the twins. "Me and Daddy will be back in a bit but Seth and the others will be here if you need them."

"Okay momma."

Me and Emmett turned and took off vampire speed into the woods letting out instincts take over as we hunted for our meal, both finding large red deer as our dinner. After we ate I smirked over to Emmett.

"Catch me if you can!" With that I took off. I remembered of a swimming area I had found and wanted to show Emmett, an well now was the best time to do that. As I got closer I removed my clothes setting them down so Emmett could see before getting to the pond and diving in.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard laughter. Turning I saw Emmett leaning against a tree his arms crossed with a smile on his face.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just enjoying the sights."

"Well come on in, or are you gonna make you wife feel lonely?"

Emmett growled before quickly undressing and jumping in. "When did you find this place?"

"The other day I just haven't had time to bring you here. But I figured since everyone is watching the kids might as well make use of the time while we can."

He swam forward pulling me into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew that the other wouldn't be seeing us for a few hours.

 ** **~Time Skip~****

A couple of hours later we returned to the house it was just starting to get dusk. I smiled when I saw Seth and the kids eating. Keva and Gaia were cleaning from when they had cooked.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They went home not 10 minutes ago when we knew you two were coming in." Gaia sat down a platter with cupcakes on the table before turning to me and Emmett. "Since you two are back me and Keva are gonna head home."

"Okay thank you for everything."

Keva came over hugging me. "No problem. I'm just glad the ' _princess'_ we have is a badass."

I stuck my tongue out at her as they walked out the door.

"Momma that wasn't nice!"

I smiled toward Kellan. "Your right sweetie I'll tell her sorry next time I see her."

Emmett hid his face in my shoulder but I could feel he was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

We turned to see Ryder and Leah walk in hand and hand. Seth smirked at his sister.

"So been almost a week and I finally see you?"

Leah blushed as Ryder gave a wolfish grin. "I've been giving Leah a real Ireland Adventure."

Seth chocked on his dinner as he laughed as Emmett whispered. "I bet he has, Seth may be a uncle soon."

The grin on Seth's face couldn't have been bigger. "I would love that."

Ryder and Leah suddenly looked nervous. I raised my brow. "Your not?"

Leah shook her head. "No... But there is something we need to tell you."

Ryder took Leah's hand in his lifting it to his lips that it when I saw the glistening on their hands... No... "Your Engaged? "

Leah smiled. "Yes Ryder asked me today and I said yes."

Seth got up and hugged his sister before hugging Ryder. I hugged Ryder before hugging Leah. "Welcome to the family Leah." For the next hour we spent celebrating the engaged couple laughing and smiling as they joined Seth and the kids eating.

Around 8 pm we interrupted when my phone went off. I looked to Emmett before reaching for my phone. This was weird we have not been called since being here. We've been texting back and forward with the family.

"Hello."

 _"Angel! You guys need to get back home now!"_

"What happened?" Everyone around me seemed to be holding their breathe.

" _The Volturi is coming to Forks!"_

I growled "We are on the next flight out." I hung up and turned to the others.

Emmett jumped up ."I'll get everything packed."

Ryder nodded. "We'll all be ready."

I turned as the twins looked up at us. "What's wrong mommy?"

" Auntie Alice just wants everyone home. They miss everyone so we are going home."

Aurora smiled. "Good I miss Uncle Jasper and his bedtime stories."

Kellan smiled. "We can see Nessie."

"You two go play in the living room and we will get everything ready."

"Okay."

As they played with their toys I sped to their room and packed their bag before heading back downstairs. I saw everyone was already there and waiting.

Ryder looked up. " I called Donovan and Keegan. Keegan will come and fly us home and Donovan will be meeting with the council so we can keep them up to date on what is happening."

"Okay lets go." We scooped up the kids and heading to the airport heading back home.

 ** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'****

 ** **I have a question I am on the fence about. When it get to the point about the fight at the end. Should I take the story into A third point of view and show the big fight (thought that will be hard for me to write). Or should I stick to the book and not do that. Please give me some opinion on that.****


	11. Witnesses

Angel P.O.V

It felt like we flew faster going home then we did going to Ireland. When we eventually got home I told Seth and Leah to go home and spend some time with their mother for a bit, Ryder went with them. As Me, Emmett, Keegan and the Kids arrived home we saw we were not alone.

"What are the Denali's doing here?"

Bella ran out of the house and up to me throwing her arms around me hugging me tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Bells."

"Auntie Angel!"

I smiled down as Renesmee. "Hello little Nessie."

The twins ran up hugging Bella before hugging Nessie. "So there are more?"

I looked over to Kate who was looking at the twins. "What is going on?"

Edward walked out giving me a hug before gesturing to the house. "Lets go inside and I'll explain."

THUD

We jumped and looked back at Keegan who had dropped the bags his eyes glued to...Tanya!

"Oh brother!" Going over to my uncle I reached up ad grabbed him by the ear. "Later."

"Ow... ow...ow..."

Tanya and Kate laughed as I walked passed them and into the house. Inside Nessie took the twins to the side room to play as Edward explained everything. I could feel myself get more and more angry with every word.

"How dare they? Did Aro not understand my promise I sent back via little Jane." I turned to Keegan who was still staring at Tanya. "Keegan!"

He jumped and looked at me before his neck turned red. I shook my head before turning to Tanya. "Since my rude uncle has done nothing but stair let me inform you of why. If seems to me Tanya that you may be his destined mate if you chose to except."

"What?"

"Go talk with him and he will explain."

Keegan seemed tongue tied at first but a swift kick from Emmett had him up on his feet. He took Tanya's hand and lead her out to the porch onto the porch swing were they sat and began to talk.

"Momma." Aurora ran in her camo teddy bear gripped in her hands. "Where is uncle Jasper? I want a story!"

I looked to Edward. "Where is Jasper? Where is Alice?"

Edward looked down at Aurora before looking back at me. " He and Alice left. You know Aro will stop at nothing to get Alice. An I think they are looking for something to help us."

Aurora ran to Edward wrapped her arms around his legs. "When will he be back Uncle Edward?"

Edward picked Aurora up and hugged her. "I don't know dear but I promise he will be back."

Suddenly Edward stiffened. "We have more company."

We all walked outside to see four people there. Edward smiled shaking their hands. "I'm Edward, this is my mate Bella and out daughter Renesmee."

"Hello I'm Benjamin." He looked to the twins. " There are two more? You had three.?"

I smiled. "These two are mine and Emmett's little rascals." I held out my hand. "I'm Angel."

The man with Benjamin stepped forward taking my hand before looking at my face intently. "You have interesting eyes."

"That is because not only am I a vampire I am also a Sekkari."

"I thought the Sekkari were a myth."

I chuckled. "No far from it."

Edward smirked."She should know being Angel is the princess of the Sekkari."

Benjamin moved closer to Renesmee. "So you are the little wonder Carlisle spoke of."

Renesmee reached up touching his face. I knew she was sharing memories with him. She was so brave to be doing that.

Benjamin smiled before taking Nessie's hand in his. I watched as dirt rose in her hands and lifted in the air.

Edward smiled. "Benjamin can influence the elements.

I smirked toward Edward."So can many of the Sekkari."

Bella laughed. "And here I get super self-control."

I smirked before turning away and moving off to the side arms crossed. My mind was troubled deeply. I worried about my family and about the Volturi I remember what they were like. I worried about all that could happen.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated."

I turned to see Garrett approaching Kate. "Maybe it only works on the weak." She held out her hand as if daring him.

Carlisle chuckled."Garrett, I wouldn't."

It seemed like he didn't want to listen he moved forward and touched Kate's hand with one finger and was instantly brought to his knees. He looked up at her stunned. "You are an amazing woman."

I laughed seeing the way he looked at her then seeing Keegan standing with Tanya. "Well one thing about this situation." I winked toward Carlisle. "It is bringing mates together."

We were laughing and smiling but the howl of the wolves caught out attention. Edward growled. "Someone who wasn't invited."

"Aurora, Kellan stay with Aunt Bella." I ran after the others as they left.

As we got to the wolves I notices two men jumping through the trees taunting him. With a growl I threw out my hand sending them both into the rock. They grunted before sitting almost regal like.

Carlisle stopped me before I could do anything else. "Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home."

Kate beside me glared at them. "What are they doing here?"

The one called Vladimir smirked. "We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone."

Carlisle looked toward me before looking back. "We didn't do what we were accused of.

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle."

The other one smiled. "We have been waiting a millennium for the italian scum to be challenged."

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi."

Vladimir looked to the other one. "Shame, Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed."

"They enjoy a good fight."

Eleazar looked at Carlisle. "Aro's witnesses?"

Vladimir pouted. "Aww. Still hoping they'l listen?"

I moved to Carlisle's side. "Let us all go inside and continue the conversation."

"I agree."

As we turned to walked back toward the house Vladimir appeared beside me. "Who are you? You eyes are so... mesmerizing!" He went to touch my cheek when he was shoved back.

"Stay the hell away from my wife!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Emmett's waist as he went back inside.

Eleazar stood beside Carlisle his hand on his chin. "When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turned up proving that coven committed some crime."

I growled. "So he's done this before?"

"It happens so rarely I never realized it was a pattern."

Carlisle laced his fingers together in thought. "Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he clams are repentant."

"This person always has an ability and they're always given a place with the guard."

Edward looked up. "This is all about Alice. He had no one like her."

Bella nodded. "Which is why she left."

Emmett glanced at me before looking toward the others. "Why does he need witnesses?"

A voice to the side spoke. "To spread the word that justice had been served. After he slaughters an entire coven."

Amun got up. "Benjamin, Tia we're leaving."

Edward looked up. "And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment it's power. Its's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight but I will. Fork the sake of my family. But alo for yours. And for the way you want to live."

Jake was the first to stand. "The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires."

I smiled patting him on the shoulder before looking at the Denali's who stood. Tanya looked toward Keegan before to Edward. "We will fight."

Garrett walked up arms crossed. "This won't be the first time fought a kings rule."

I was surprised when Benjamin stepped forward. "We'll join you."

Amun turned to him. "No!"

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please."

Senna stepped up. "We will stand with you."

Siobhan nodded, "So will we."

As the others stepped forward to stand up Vladimir leaned over to Stefan"That didn't take much."

Edward sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

leaned forward. "We'll see."

I glared at him. "If all you are going to do is give something negative shit up."

He glared at me. "An who are you other then this ones mate?"

Keegan growled stepping forward. "You better be careful on how you talk to her."

Just then my timer when off. "Keegan get it ready."

"Got it."

As he set of the communication on the TV I looked toward the others. "Some know who I am some do not." I glared and . "I issued Aro a warning that if he ever tried to hurt my family I would end his rein. I think it is time I keep to that promise."

"You and what army."

Keegan looked up. "It's ready." He turned on the video call and on the screen I could see the council room with full council.

"May I introduce the Sekkari Council."

"Sekkari are nothing but a myth."

Vladimir smirked. "I have not seen a Sekkari in 300 years have they not died out."

"Of course not."

Emmett moved forward hugging me before looking into the camera. "Council we come to you in a time of great need."

Killian looked up. "What can we do?"

I looked back at the camera. "The Volturi are moving against us. They think the twins and Renesemee are immortal children so therefore the Cullen family are sentenced for gather witnesses for the attack. We have gathered what we can to stand by us to witness that the allegations are false but..."

Keva jumped up. "Say no more. I know myself and Gaia shall come to assist and anyway we can whether that be witness or fight."

"I ask you to summon the guardians see what they have learned and see if they can be of assistance as well."

"Yes princess."

"I will not order anyone to come and be apart of this but I do ask if you wish to help we would gladly appreciate any and all help."

Dad stood and approached the screen. "You can rest a sure both your sister and I will be arriving as soon as we can. We will end the call and continue this meeting and all those willing will arrive in 2 days."

I smiled. "Thank you. Pass the word to all Sekkari clans the princess calls for assistance. If they so wish to help they can."

Creighton got up. "You are the daughter of Marielle. I doubt there is one clan member who could say no to her daughter. Good luck Angel."

"Thank you."

We ended the call and I turned to many stunned faces. Amun looked me over. "You are a princess of the Sekkari?"

"That I am."

Vladimir smirked looking me over. "So many under your rule! How many clans are there?"

I saw Edward glaring at him and knew he could hear something bad in his thoughts. I threw out my hand pushing him against the wall lifting him off his feet. "That is something you will never know. I suggest you watch yourself. If you make a enemy of the Sekkari you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of eternity."

Emmett took my shoulder and turned me away before his fist made contact with Vladimir's face knocking in against the wall. "That is for disrespecting my wife." He took me hand and lead me upstairs to the room were the twins were resting.

"Emmett there is something about that one I don't like."

"I know. I don't like the way he looks at you. He stars at you like you are some prize to be won."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "At least I have my strong husband to protect me."

Emmett smirked before leaning down and claiming my lips with his own.


	12. Be Prepared! Master Plan!

**Angel P.O.V**

Me and Emmett were at out house setting it up for additional guests. The twins were outside with Seth, Leah and Ryder. It had been a week since I put in the call to the council for help. We were told there were many traveling to help us but we were never given a real number. So me and Emmett were getting the guest rooms ready in our house and Uncle Matt had offered to house some as well.

" When will they start arriving?"

"I know the first group with Uncle Rafe should be here today."

Emmett looked out the window to the twins." I hate that their first Christmas will be like this."

I looked to the calendar. "Christmas is a week away, I almost forgot." I turned to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "How about Leah and Ryder or Carlisle and Esme watch the twins later and we go Christmas shopping."

He smiled. "That sounds like a perfect idea."

I leaned up to kiss him when my phone went off. I sighed before grabbing my phone. "Hello."

 _"Angel?"_

"Uncle Rafe! How close are you?"

 _"We landed. Were should we go?"_

"We'll meet you at the Cullen's place."

 _"Got it."_

I hung up and looked to Emmett. "Let's head to the main house to meet up with everyone."

We walked out and I smiled toward the twins. "We are heading to the main house. Do you guy want to come."

Ryder looked up. "Would you mind if we take the twins to La Push with us we were going do to Sue's."

"Okay. I am sure Sam and Emily will be excited to see them as well."

As they got in the car to leave for La Push me and Emmett ran to the main house. There were many vampires there some were out hunting, something of which I knew made the packs uneasy.

Carlisle meet us at the door. "Angel?"

"The first group is about to arrive."

"First group?" Edward walked out onto the porch with Bella. "How many?"

"I don't know Uncle Rafe wouldn't tell me. But I have a feeling the Guardian's will probably be with him at least."

That is when we heard vehicles come up the drive. We turned to see 5 SUV's come to a stop in front of the house. I watched as Uncle Rafe got out of the driver seat of the first one.

"Angel."

"Uncle Rafe!" I moved forward and hugged him tight. " Thanks for coming."

"Of course."

Car doors opened and people started to get out. My mouth dropped. Of course the whole Guardian team came but many of the council members came as well. Then I recognized a few I had not seen in months.

"Kameron! Torrian!"

The two Draakul brothers came forward and gave me a hug. "Angel your looking good." Emmett growled making Kameron laugh. "Don't worry man I have my goddess at home.I meant marriage and motherhood agrees with her."

"Thank you."

"An she'll be as great as a mother as her own."

I turned to the voice. "Dad! Bree!" I ran to them hugging them both. "I didn't know you were coming."

Dad cupped my cheek. "Someone is threatening one of my daughters of course I would be there for them. "

Bree growled. "An when the Volturi wanted to kill me you stood in the way. I think it is time I stand in their way." She saw the Cullens staring at her. "Don't worry. I've worked real hard and my hunger in under control."

Carlisle moved forward. "How can you be the newborn we rescued? You look older."

Dad laughed. "We still don't know. But out theory is it has something to do with her being a Pheonix maybe."

Carlisle nodded. "You are all welcomed and we thank you for your help."

Keva came forward. "Hey no problem."

Killian laughed. "Yeah for you and Gaia being you are amazonians." They laughed.

We all moved inside to sit that is when I noticed Rafe and the other Guardian's look nervous. "What is it?"

Edward looked at them before looking at me. "They have their answer."

Ander's glared at Edward. "It would be appreciated if you stayed out of our head."

Edward stepped forward. "She is my sister so if it concerns her she needs to know. They all need to know."

Domino raised her hands. "We are not planning on keeping anything her or anyone. We are just unsure on how to tell her."

I tilted my head. "How about just be blunt. It won't matter to me."

They looked to Rafe who nodded. Quan crossed his arms. "We finished our interrogation of Zackarian and Ezekiel."

"Where are they?"

"No longer a problem. That is why we are a week before getting her. The council passed judgement and they were both executed for their crimes."

Emmett looked up."I thought Ezekiel was to be banished."

Thane growled. " That was before they took a life."

"What happened?"

Ceal looked up. "It was my fault. I was on watch and I let Zackarian get in my head. Next thing I know Quan was waking me up on the floor."

Ambrosia touched his shoulder. "They knocked Ceal out and escaped. But instead of running like they should they went to the nearest Sekkari home and took the family hostage."

I gasped my heart breaking. "Please say they didn't..."

"Zackarian and Ezekiel murder the parents."

"Oh god..." I knew if I could cry I would. Emmett moved forward wrapping me in his arms holding me tight. I looked to Rafe. "You said parents."

" Yes. They had a newborn daughter."

"Oh god." Rose who had walked in had heard everything.

"What is going to happen to the baby?"

Rafe sighed. "According to Sekkari customs usually the next of kin would take the baby but as we looked into it the parents had no clans left alive."

I looked to Rose before looking at Emmett who read my eyes. He nodded before turning to the guardians. "Then do what must be done to arrange for the child to be brought here because she has a mother and father waiting on her, as well as many cousin."

Esme looked up. "You and Emmett going to take her?"

I smiled."No. But I know a certain sister who would make the perfect mother." I looked to Rose. "I suggest Rose adopt her... if she wants to that is."

Without a second thought Rose ran to me and Emmett and hugged us before turning to the guardians. "I would more the love to welcome her to he family as my daughter." She hugged Drew. "We are going to have a daughter!"

I swear he got paler. "I'm gonna be a dad... oh god!"

"Don't worry Drew I know you two will be good parents..." I turned back to the Guardian. "So Zackarian and Ezekiel are one."

"Yes."

"Where you able to find out what he was talking about?"

"Yes. That is why so many of us will be coming to assist against the Volturi."

"Why?"

Rafe moved forward taking my shoulder. "It is Tanner. He has somehow made himself apart of the Volturi guard. What our spies has told us he has charmed Jane into thinking she is his mate. Aro treats him like a son. He will be among the guard who is coming. He said he has been influencing the Volturi against both you and the Cullens."

I felt my non-beating heart freeze in fear. Tanner was after my family. It was one thing him coming after me but he was coming after family now. I remember him killing my mother. I remember him and James attacking me and Bella. His brother sending newborns to attack Emmett.

NO MORE.. I looked up feeling my anger rise to new heights. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I looking into the fire eyes of my new sister.

"We will take him down together..."

I smiled before looking up. "This ends now. No more being afraid of Tanner no more being afraid of he Volturi. As long as we all stand together they will fall."

Rafe came forward giving me a quick hug. "An you better believe the Guardians will have your back every step of the way."

"Thank you."

Suddenly my phone started going off. Pulling it out I saw it was Paul.

"Yeah Paul."

What I heard was something I never though I would hear come from his mouth. _"I need Carlisle's help! Now!"_

 **Dun Duunn Duuuunnnn**

 **What is Paul calling for? Why is he needing Carlisle's help?**

 **I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	13. New Arrival!

**Angel P.O.V**

The forest flew by as me, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jake ran through the woods heading to La Push. Jake and Sam both were allowing Carlisle and Emmett on La Push. As we crossed the boarder Colin and Sam ran up to escort us. I looked to them and could see the panic in Sam's eyes.

Carlisle looked over. "What is the problem Sam?"

Sam barked and ran faster."I think he wants us to hurry."

We ran faster toward a house close to Sam's as we got closer I could hear the screams from inside. Paul ran out of the house he had tears on his cheeks and he ran to us.

"You have to help please."

Carlisle came to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"It's Penelope. She's gone into labor, something is wrong."

We rushed in and to the bedroom. I moved to Penny's side. "Penny. Are you okay?"

"I don't know something is wrong."

Sue moved forward looking to Carlisle. "It's the baby it hasn't turned."

Carlisle moved to Penny his hands going to her stomach. "Your right the baby hasn't turned. We will need to do a c-section."

Sue looked around "We can't do it here. It's not sanitary and there is no tools."

Carlisle pulled out his phone. "Cassie I need your help. Penelope is having difficulties with the baby we have to do a c-section. My house is not safe right now for this. Can..." He sighed. "Perfect we will be there soon."

He hung up and looked to Sue. "Cassie say she has a room ready that is sterile and safe for us to perform the surgery. "

Paul came up. "How do we get her there?"

"As quick as possible." He turned to Paul. "Paul will you allow me to carry her to Cassie's house. You can run along side."

He nodded. "Just please save them both."

Carlisle nodded before pulling out his phone again. " Edward I need you to gather some equipment for me and meet me at Cassie's now."

As Carlisle gave a list of things he needed I went outside before pulling out my phone making the important call.

 _"Hello."_

"Ronon it's Angel. You need to get the Aunt Cassie's house now. You all do."

 _"What's wrong?"_

"It's Penelope. She has gone into early labor and there is problems. Carlisle has to do a c-section."

 _"My baby! We'll be there."_

I hung up and looked at Sue who was leading the way out of the house. "Sue we could use your help to."

"I'll be following behind you."

"Not quick enough..." I turned. "Climb on my back and I'll carry you."

Sue shook her head. "Sweetie I am a little taller then you I don't know how that will work."

"Will you allow Emmett to carry you then. Carlisle and Cassie will need your help."

She was quiet a moment before nodded. "This once."

Emmett moved forward. "I promise to be quick and gentle ma'am." He indeed gently put her on his back before we all took off running Carlisle in the lead.

As we came to the house Ronon ran out looking at Penny. "Penny."

"Dad... The baby..."

Cassie ran out. "I have a room ready lets get inside and get to work."

 **Carlisle P.O.V**

I went inside quickly following Cassie to the last room she had set up. Going to the small hospital bed I gently laid Penelope down feeling my dead heart break as she screamed and cried in pain.

I looked up to Edward who just brought my bag. "Morphine now!"

Edward did as I said before quickly injecting it. "Do you need me to stay."

"Go out with the others." As he left I looked to Sue and Cassie. "Can you get her ready I need to clean up."

Sue nodded I moved to the sink scrubbing up before grabbing the gloves on had. Turning back they had Penelope ready. I moved to her stomach quickly.

"Are you ready?"

"Where's Paul? Can he be here?"

Sue opened the door calling Paul in I looked up. "Sit at her head and try to keep her calm. We will save your baby."

Paul did as I said as I grabbed the scalpel. Sue looked up worried. "Shouldn't Cassie?"

Cassie shook her head. "Carlisle will be better."

"Okay here we go." Taking the scalpel I made a bikini cut right about the pelvic area. Sue cleaned up the blood as Cassie handed me tools. Going in I made another cut into Penny's stomach. "I see the baby."

Setting the scalpel on the tray I gently pulled the baby from Penny. But what I saw worried me. "Not breathing." The umbilical cord was wrapped around the babies neck and the baby was slightly blue.

I could hear Penny crying. "Save our baby Carlisle please."

As Cassie delt with the afterbirth me and Sue moved to another table were I finished cutting the umbilical cord and unwrapping it from the babies neck before clearing it's airways.

"Come on little one, fight." I rubbed the babies back trying to coax it to breathe. "Come on."

Sue beside me was crying as she watched. Sitting the baby flat I began CPR. Two breathes. Five chest compression... nothing... Two breathes... Five chest compression... nothing... Two Breathes... Three chest compressions... They baby started to cry.

I smiled. "That's it little one." I rubbed it's back as i could hear it's heartbeat get stronger and it's breathing getting stronger.

Penny cried. "It's okay... Can I see it."

"Give us a moment."

Paul looked up. "Is it a boy or girl."

Sue smiled as she finished cleaning the baby and putting it into a onesie. "You two are the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy.

I left he baby with Sue as I moved back to Penny quickly sewing her back up. Once finished I looked to Paul. "We are going to move her over to the bed there."

Gently as I could I moved Penny over to the bed and laid her down as both Cassie and I cleaned up the room and vampire speed.

Once done I took the little boy in my arms before walking over to Paul and Penelope. "Here is our son." I gently handed over the baby.

Paul looked up at me. "Thank you."

"I'm a doctor Paul this is what I do." I looked to Penelope. "Do yo want me to start showing the others in."

"Yes please."

 **Angel P.O.V**

The living room was filling up. The whole Lantean clan had arrived and was waiting with us. Sam had brought Emily up as well. The worst part was we could hear everything and when we heard Carlisle say the baby wasn't breathing I could see the pain on so many faces. I felt my heart break and I started to tremble. Emmett wrapped me up in his arms.

"Have faith. I've seen Carlisle work miracles... He did with both you and Bella."

We waited and listened and when Carlisle finally said the baby was breathing and we heard the crying we all cheered.

It was long before he came out to us. "Penelope said you can all come in." He looked to Ronon. "Go meet your grandson."

We all went inside to see Paul sitting on the bed with Penny leaned against him they both held a little bundle.

Ronon went forward and kissed his daughters forehead. "You had me scared there for a bit."

"Sorry dad." She held out her arms. "Now hold your grandson."

Ronon laughed before taking the little baby boy in his arms. I moved forward hugging both Paul and Penny. "So what did you name the little guy?"

They looked at each other before looking back up."His name is Ki'Somma. Ki'Somma Cheveya Lahote."

I smiled. "That's a cool name."

Paul smiled. "I figured Ki would be a good nickname." He went to Ronon gently taking the baby before walking over to me. "Me and Penelope wish to ask if you and Emmett would be godparents."

I would cry if I could. "I would be honored." He came over and gently put Ki'Somma in my arms. "Oh your gonna be handsome." I smiled up and Emmett before looking to Carlisle. "Thanks papa Carlisle."

 **Another chapter down. I hope you are still enjoying the story. If you are wondering about the name I chose for the kid it is a little personal for me. Per my grandfather he told me about his grandparents who were full blooded Native Americans and Ki'Somma (which means sun) was his grandfather and Cheveya (which mean spirit warrior) was his great uncle who was a shaman.**

 **Now I promise to try and get the next chapter out Friday if I can.**

 **Have a good day and as always**

 **HAPPY READINGS!**


	14. Holiday!

**Angel P.O.V**

A month had gone by and the season had changed. It was colder and the snow had now fallen. Even if the feeling was less then cheerful we were trying to make the twins first Christmas something special. We made plans to have Christmas at Uncle Matt's house then maybe swing by Charlie's place so he can see the twins.

One thing that has been eating at me was Bella was hiding something. She had dropped Jake and Renesmee off at Charlie's one day and left saying she had some last minute Christmas shopping to do but when she got back I never noticed anything. She was hiding something. Ever since she got that letter from Alice. I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

I noticed she wasn't at the main house so leaving the twins with Emmett I went to their cottage. I saw Alistair standing at Renesmee's door.

"That a rightenous few can defy a great evil. I must admit, you even had me believing. For a moment."

As he laughed I moved forward grabbing the back of his jacket pulling him to the side walking into the room. "No one is keeping you here asshole."

He jerked from my grip with a scoff. "Even with the Sekkari helping you the Volturi will not fall."

I pushed him against the wall getting pissed off. "They will. There are more of us then them."

He pulled himself from my grasp shaking out his coat. "Well, good luck. You're gonna need it. Cheers."

After he left I turned to Bella seeing the bag she had packed on the desk. I crossed my arms. "Okay sis. I know something has been going on. Fess up."

Bella sigh sitting on the bed looking at the floor." Alice had a vision. She sent me to see someone to get some papers."

"What kind of paper?"

"Passports and drivers license legal documents for Renesmee and... Jake."

"Renesmee and Jake? Not you and Edward?"

"I think she saw if my the slight chance we can't win this fight I have to let her go in order to protect her."

I sat beside her looking at the floor thinking about my own children. "I have already made plans that if anything happened to me and Emmett in this battle Seth is to take the twins to Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie then they will all go to Ireland were the council can protect them."

"You have?"

"Yes. Seth doesn't like the idea of leaving everyone but he understands."

"What about Leah. "

"I don't know she and Ryder may run with them."

Bella moved over and laid her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around my sister holding her. "I can't let anything happen to our babies Angel, I just can't."

"An we won't." I laid my head on top of hers. "The Volturi had messed with the worst sisters ever when they decided to come after us."

She gave a slight chuckle before hugging me.

 **~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

It was Christmas morning and the twins were excited. We walked downstairs at the main Cullen house getting ready to leave.

"Emmett we're ready."

"Angel bring the twins in here."

I walked into the livingroom and saw dad, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme standing with a man and woman. I kept the twins at my side a moment.

"Who do we have here Emmett.?"

Emmett moved over and picked up little Kellan, I did the same to Aurora. "Jasper and Alice sent some help." He lead me over to the man and woman. "Angel meet Peter and Charlotte. Peter, Charlotte meet my mate Angel and my twins Kellan and Aurora."

Peter smiled nodding his head. "Jasper told us all about you as he as Alice passed through. But then again this isn't the first time we meet you."

Charlotte walked up and touched my cheek. "You have gotten very beautiful sug."

I was confused. "When did we meet?"

Dad came over and hugged me. "What are your memories of when I left when you were little."

"There were never clear."

"Well me were heading out just me and you and something made us crash the car. It was nomadic vampires. They attacked us taking us both, turning me and taking you to be my first meal. But when I woke up I attacked them. They would have killed us but Peter and Charlotte here came in to help. Charlotte took you into her arms and protected you a Peter helped me. She watched over you as I went on my first hunt. After seeing the danger I put you in that is when I knew I had to be gone for you and your mother. A decision I will forever regret."

I smiled over to the couple. "Then thank you for helping my dad and me all those years ago."

Peter smiled. "No problem." He took off the backpack he had on his back. "w do have something else. Jasper and Alice knew they were not going to be able to be here for their neices and nephew for Christmas so they asked us to give them their presents for them."

Edward who had walked in with Renesmee smiled. "That would make the kids happy."

Peter opened the back and handed three wrapped packages to the kids. We watched smiling as they tore into the paper. Renesmee got a new doll with a pretty dress and a princess book. Kellan got a block set and solider costume. Aurora got a new doll and a book.

"Mama look the doll looks like Aunt Alice and the book is the stories uncle Jasper always tell me."

Kellan laughed looking at his solider costume. "I can be a solider like Uncle Jasper now."

Renesmee held out her doll. "My doll looks like Auntie Rosalie."

I laughed looking over the children before looking back up at Peter and Charlotte. "Thank you." Leaning down I scooped up the twins. "Come on its off to Aunt Cassie and Uncle Matt's then to see Charlie and the Pack."

 **~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

That night after putting the twins to bed I stood at the window of out bedroom looking out. The kids has had an eventful day getting many toys and they the almost as much as the pack members. Seth had given Aurora and Kellan special bracelets.

I sighed as strong arms wrapped around me pulling back against my mates chest. "Are you okay love."

I leaned my head against his neck looking out the window. "The snow is starting to stick."

Emmett turned me and wrapped me in his arms kissing me before setting his forehead against mine. "Don't worry. We have our family, and all our friends who will be there to help us. I know we will get through this."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I just wish I could see that right now. All I see is worry about whats to come."

He trailed his lips down my neck. "Then allow me to be your husband and take you mind away tonight and tomorrow we will worry about it."

I smirked leaning closer nipping at his shoulder. "By all means my love go right ahead."


	15. Post battle Bonfire!

Angel P.O.V

As the snow came down I snuggled into Emmett's arms as Jake dropped wood down for the bonfire. I looked over as Benjamin played with the fire on his fingertips before throwing the flames into the wood making a roaring bonfire.

Jake smirked. "That's what I'm talkin' about." He sat down. "A little pre-battle bonfire. Teling war stories.." He looked toward the others as Emmett sat beside him pulling me into his lap. "Or just standing there like frickin' statues."

Garrett appeared at my side throwing a stick into the fire. "Name any American battle. I was there."

Jake smirked before looked back over at him."Little Bighorn."

Garrett held out his hand. "I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first."

Kate appeared sitting so close to Garrett it looked like she was sitting in his lap." Tey Oleg's assult on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own."

Liam and the other Irish vampire appeared. "Ir you're talking battle, you're talking the Eleven Year's war. No one does rebellion like the Irish."

Garrett looked up. "You lost the Eleven Year's war."

Liam smirked. "Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion."

Vladimir and Stefan joined the group. Vladimir looked up. "When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seeker," he looked up at me ,"princesses." He looked back at the fire as Emmett growled. " Such was out power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

Stefan looked up. "We were honest about what we were."

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify."

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned out castles."

"We've been waiting 15,000 years to return the favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages."

I rolled my eyes."Just remember you two this is not a battle. If it comes to it yes we will fight but we don't want a fight." I kissed Emmett's cheek. "I'm gonna go get the twins and put them down for the night."

Getting up I went to were Seth and Leah were with the twin. "Come on sweetie its time for bed. Tell everyone good night."

The twins hugged Leah and Seth before taking my hand. Before I could lead them to the tent Aurora tugged on my hand. "Mama can we got tell them good night." She was pointing toward the bonfire.

"Okay." I walked them over thinking they were meaning Emmett,Jake, Dad and Bree. Letting go they ran to Emmett hugging him telling him goodnight before hugging Jake. Before they moved for dad and Bree. Bree swinging them both making them giggle like she always did. Then to my surprise they started making their rounds. Aurora ran to Garrett and Kate first hugging them telling them goodnight as Kellan ran to Tanya. Then they moved to Ben then the other Denali's and the Irish coven. Then it was Peter and Charlotte then Zafrina and Senna before running back to me taking my hands.

Leading them to the tent I saw Bella and Renesmee cuddled. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No everything is okay."

Getting the twins in they settled down on either side on Renesmee like they always did holding her hands for comfort. Me and Bella sat in the tent with them as they all fell asleep. I smiled at the picture the three made all together asleep. they were so precious together.

Looking over to Bella I knew she would want to sit a little longer. "I'm gonna be outside."

"Go ahead. I know like me you are antsy about tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll be in here with the twins."

"Thanks sis."

Leaving the tent I went back toward the fire and noticed there were a few people missing. "Where is Emmett?"

Jake looked up. "He is over talking with Carlisle, Edward and Your dad and uncle."

"Okay." Moving away from the fire I walked over to the edge of the group looking out into the woods my mind going to tomorrow.

Other then the Sekkari we already had there another group of 20 had arrived. We have a good size group if it comes to it. I would just hate for tomorrow to come to a fight. I didn't want to lose anyone. Not to mention the soon this was all over the sooner Rose's new daughter could be brought home to be with her new mother an father.

One of the new Sekkari who had come had brought Rose a picture and one of her blankets so Rose had some of hers. I remembered Rose holding the blanket to her nose and saying she smelled like flowers. Hopefully that meant like with me she has no scent of blood to both anyone.

"You deserve so much more then this poor life." I was jolted from my thoughts to the voice behind me. I spun around to see Vladimir coming out of the darkness. Why did I have to move so far from the group.

"What do you want?"

He looked me over in a way that made my skin crawl. I sent out a mental scream from assistance hoping Edward heard me. Vladimir moved closer reaching out fingering a strand of hair.

"I'm curious. What appeal does these weaklings have for you."

I growled my anger rising as he insulted my family. "These weaklings as you so put it is my family and one is my husband so watch what you say."

"I truly as curious. What is his appeal to you? I could offer you so much more. Once the Volturi is gone we would take our place as rulers an you could be my queen. Think of it gold, diamonds, riches, and prey till your hearts content."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not interested. Besides your type of ' _prey'_ holds no appeal to me."

"It will. Once you drink you'll always want it."

"Never."

He moved closer till his body was inches within mine. "I could give you a better life then one of the shadows my dear. Come with me and we will rule over all."

"No thanks. Now leave me the hell alone asshole."

His fingers moved over my neck before he jumped back with a hiss, the corner of his coat still singed from fire.

Looking over I saw Bree glaring at Vladimir. "I believe my sister said get away from her."

" Why you little..."

"Ahh." She raised a hand and breathed into her hand forming a fireball. "Unless you want to be dust back off."

"An stay the hell away from my wife." Others came through the trees joining Bree. Emmett moved over to me taking me into his arms. Benjamin stood at Bree's side a fireball in his hands as well. Others were around them as they glared at Vladimir.

Carlisle came forward. "There is still law that mates are protected. You can not force Angel to leave Emmett just because you desire her power. The Sekkari are a powerful and proud species it would be best to not make a enemy out of them."

With that we all walked off leaving him alone. Back at the bonfire Emmett sat beside Jake me in his lap his lips at my neck as Bree sat beside us.

"You two can be sickeningly cute sometimes."

I laughed. "Just wait Bree. You'll find your mate one day them it will be your turn." She stuck her tongue out at me.


	16. They're Here!

**Angel P.O.V**

I took another unnecessary deep breath as we watched the tree line. The Volturi would be arriving any second. I stood beside Emmett with the twins between us as Bella, Edward and Renesmee took at our side. The main group of Sekkari and the wolves hid int he tree line behind us. A few were out standing with us. There was Dad, Bree, Uncle Keegan (who stood close to Tanya),Uncle Donovn as well as Uncle Ryder and Dax. I was surprised Aunt Kayle and Kenzie come. They never struck me as a fighter type. Uncle Raphael stood at Emmett's side his eyes scanning while the other Guardian's flanked him.

I knew if my heart was still beating it would be racing right now. I felt something touch my hand. Looking over I saw Bella had grabbed my hand. I gave her a reassuring nod squeezing back. My attention went back to the tree line when we heard them coming.

I could see Garret fidgeting. "The redcoats are coming! The redcoats are coming!"

The is when we saw them exit the woods. I could hear Edward's soft voice. "Aro's looking for Alice." Emmett tightened his hold on me as I growled. They drove Alice and Jasper away, Alice knew he would come for her for her powers.

As they got closer the wolves walked out joining us, Jake and Seth coming to stand at our sides. I didn't let myself blink till their line stopped. That is when I saw him... Tanner. I felt my muscles tightened wanting nothing more then to surge forward and rip his head off. He has done so much to me over the years and now I was no longer afraid... I wanted his gone like his father...

Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro let us discuss things as we used to. IN a civilized manner

Aro smirked. "Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us."

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

Caius scoffed. "We see the child. DO not treat us as fools... An there are two other children as well."

I could see Carlisle losing his patience he raised his voice. "They are not immortal! These Witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in their cheeks."

"Artifice!"

Aro held up his hand. "I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." HE held out his hand.

I looked to Edward shaking my head sending him a mental message _'I think this is some sort of trap please be careful.'_ Edward nodded before moving forward. I reached forward taking hold of Bella's hand giving her my strength to help her out.

We waited as Aro took Edward's hand looking into his mind reading everything that had been going on.

"I'd like to meet her." Edward looked back at us as Bella let go of my hand. She walked forward with Renesmee and Jake stopping looking at Emmett. He kissed the side of my head before moving forward walking beside Jake. Seth moved to the other side of the twins so they were completely protected.

I felt Dad and Bree moved forward behind me offering their support because we knew something was about to happen. That is when I heard it. Raphael's deep breathe.

"What?"

"Her... She..." I followed his eye line and I almost screamed. He was staring at Irina. Okay I was not mad he found his bonded mate or that is was her. Even if she was mislead into betraying us. No I was going crazy because I needed to get her away from the Volturi without starting a war right here and now.

"Do you think they fooled me brother?" I waited as the other joined us again. Aro looked toward me. "Ah! Young Angel... I see you have had children as well."

I glared. "What of it?"

He smirked holding out his hand. "May I?"

I laughed. "No!"

Caius growled. "How dare you? You are among us now so obey."

"Sorry but no. I may be only part vampire but I am still Sekkari as go by our own laws." I felt Bree move to my side glaring at the Volturi. "As you so remember last time."

Bree chuckled. "Best not to make the same mistake twice."

Caius growled before turning to the guard. "Bring the informer forward."

Irina was brought forward and I saw her sisters as well as Raphael tensing.

"Is that the child you saw?"

"I'm not sure."

"Jane!" I took a step forward.

"She's changed. This child is bigger.

"Then your allegations were false."

"The Cullen's are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm Sorry."

I could see in their eyes what was gonna happen. Tanner walked forward grabbing Irina arm.

"Caius No!"

As they went to grab Irina head I acted. Throwing out my hand I sent Tanner, Felix, and Caius away from Irina before balling my fist using my ability to yank her toward us. She fell to the snow half way between us. "Uncle Rafe."

In a blink he was at her side before in the next blink back at out side with her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He moved her back toward her sisters who embraced her tightly.

The Volturi were glaring toward me as I stepped forward intending to stop them.

"How dare you interfere?"

"How dare you! Isn't it one of your highest laws mates are protected."

Aro froze a moment. "Her mate is dead that rule does not apply."

I could see Tanner whispering in Jane's ear seeing her eyes glazing over like he does all his victims. "Or so Tanner says." Tanner froze looking at me with a glare. I scoffed. "How stupid is the Volturi to allow themselves to be manipulated into another agenda."

"Insolent."

"All Tanner care about is gaining control of all Sekkari. An he'll use you to do. Gong as far as to charm the dumb blond Jane so help him." I smirked toward Tanner. "Though he will meet the same fate as his father and brother."

Tanner growled stepped forward. "What fate?"

"Why do you think you have not heard from either. They were trialed and executed for their crimes and your next. "

Edward spoke up behind me. "But you knew all that didn't you. You allowed him to think he was using you so he can get control of the Sekkari. Because when he got control so would you."

Aro said nothing but glared at us. I stiffened leaning forward with a growl. "That will never happen. So the best thing for you is to leave now... Or did you forget the message I sent you per little Janie here."

Aro took a step forward. "It sounds like you are declaring war my dear. Do you really want that? You'll loss and loss many."

I smirked. "You think... SEKKARI!" I crossed my arms listening as the Sekkari who stayed in the trees came forward. I could see the worry on the Volturi's face as the Sekkari came to a halt. After it was all said and done about 100 Sekkari had arrived from all over the world to aid us. "As Carlisle said we never had any intention of fighting. Everyone here will give witness that the crimes that was accused were not true. So since you have your answer we can all part in peace can we not..." I knew I needed to control my temper and try to decrees the hostilities.

I moved back beside my family. Seeing the look from Bella I nodded. She put Renesmee onto Jake's back as me and Emmett placed the twins on Seth's back.

"Mama!"

"Stay with Seth sweetie."

Kellan hugged his sister who in turned hugged into Seth's fur.

"Pain!" My head snapped up as Edward dropped to knees. I saw Bella take a step concentrating. I could feel her shield as it engulfed as all. Edward slowly got up going back to her side.

"It's working."

Bella smirked as Jane realized for once she was powerless. But as Alec began to use his Aro stopped him.

Carlisle stepped forward again."Aro, you see there's no law broken here."

Aro nodded. "Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing ofwhat this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

I growled. "Bullshit." That is when I noticed two figures coming from the woods. I had an idea of who it was.

Aro smiled. "Ha!"

Edward looked over toward us. "Alice."

Aro smiled widely. "Alice!"

 **Sorry it had been so long since my late update. I do have ideas for the last few chapters but Kdrama and BTS came into my life lol and my mind has been racing with their music and shows. I'll try not to let so long pass before posting the next chapter... Again sorry for the wait and I hoped you enjoyed this chapters.**


	17. War of Worlds Tissue warning

**Angel P.O.V**

I watched fists clinched as Alice and Jasper made their way toward the guard. I didn't like this, I knew down in my gut this would end badly. The only reason Aro was here was for Alice. But as he looked toward me and Bella it made me think he wanted us as well. Edward's nod confirmed my suspicion.

I wrapped my hand around Emmett looking up at him. He must have read my eye because he nodded looking toward the twins before back at me kissing my forehead. This would be the hardest thing to do, letting the twins go. But Seth had instructions. Take them to Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie who were at the ready with a guard of twenty Sekkari ready to protect the twins if need be as they fled to Ireland where they would be safe.

 _ **No Ones P.O.V**_

 _"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see. You still won't change your decision." Alice turned and looked at Bella and Angel. "Now!"_

 _Bella and Angel nodded before looking at the wolves carrying their children telling them to go. As Seth and Jake took off Ryder and Leah followed Seth to protect them._

 _Caius scoffed. "Get them!"_

 _Alice suddenly attacked sending Aro flying through the air, but as he manage to land he had his guard grab Alice._

 _"Take her away."_

 _Carlisle jumped forward. "Let her go!"_

 _Carlisle surgerd forward intending to get to his daughter but Aro jumped to meet him in midair. Everyone held their breath as they landed but when Aro turned with Carlisle's head in his hand all hell broke lose. The growls and screams could be heard for miles as they began to surge forward. Leaving Emmett and Angel who stood shaking with their growls._

 _They shared a look before lifting their combined hands, "SEKKARI ATTACK!" With that the Sekkari took action surging forward to join the fight. Those that shifted shifted into their various form._

 _As for Angel and Emmett they surged forward going to their family to help. Angel settled her attention to helping Esme who was being attacked by four guards. With a growl she grabbed one before using her powers to send a surged filled punch through his neck slicing it off._

 _Alice's scream drew her attention. She turned to see Tanner and Felix had Jasper. "No!" She threw out her hands sending them flying. Before running at them. But she was to late. Tanner had chuckled before taking off Jasper's head..._

 _On the other side of the field young Colin had just ripped the head off of a guard when Jane got to him. His whines filled the field as Felix grabbed him breaking his neck._

 _Drew growled as he ripped the arms off of a guard who had grabbed Rose when he saw it. Alec had Bella in a grip and wasn't letting go. He ripped the head off the guard before turning and running full force into Alec before throwing him into the ground and stepping on his neck before pulling his body away._

 _Benjamin looked around see how even with the added Sekkari they were losing people. People he had come to car about. So with an all mighty yell he drove his fist into the ground cause it to crack and the grow. Soon there was a large gorge in the ground. Bree seeing this threw the guard she was attacking in before throwing out her hands and seeding fire into the gorge making the bottom turn to lava._

 _Angel was stuggling herself. Felix had gotten to her and he was now trying to throw her into the gorge._

 _"Pathetic."_

 _She growled kicking him away before surging forward driving a punch into his face. What was she thinking taking on him. He was stronger then her. Felix grunted at her hit and grabbed her by the throat dragging her toward the gorge. She fought as hard as she could but it was no use he was to strong. She could see Emmett on the other side of the field fighting with 5 guards and she knew he couldn't help. This would be her end, for no matter how hard she fought she couldn't get away. Felix just laughed at her attempts._

 _At the edge he lifted her high looking at her. "The princess's reign has ended."_

 _He dangled her over they edge, Angel grabbed at his wrist trying to get away. She couldn't leave Emmett, she wanted to live..._

 _"NOOOOO!"_

 _A blur came forward knocking into Felix, but it was the worst thing to do for all three of them tumbled into the gorge. Felix let go of Angel and she was able to grabbed onto the rock reaching out to grab..._

 _"Hold on dad."_

 _Damien held onto his daughter's hand but there was a problem. Felix held onto his wait and he knew that she couldn't hold on with them both. He tried to kick Felix off but the guard had a tight grip._

 _Angel tightened her grip on the rock as she stared down at her father. "Please pull yourself up..."_

 _"Angel! It's okay."_

 _"No... Don't you dare dad. You have to live for me and Bree... Come on."_

 _Damien grunted as Felix yanked on them with a sadistic grin. "If I go I'll take you two with me."_

 _Damien looked up at Angel. "I love you... You and your sister Bree... Live for me both of you..."_

 _"No dad please. Just pull yourself up .. I can't lose you. I lose mom and not Carlisle... Please we need you."_

 _"No you don't. Your so strong and I am proud of you.."_

 _"Dad!"_

 _"I love you."_

 _Felix began to climb up Damien reaching for Angel's leg. Damien grabbed his hand yanking it back before letting go of Angel._

 _"NO! DAD!"_

 _Angel sobbed as hard as she could but nothing escaped her eyes as she watched her father disappear._

 _"Angel!"_

 _She looked up to see Emmett and Bree above her. "Angel?"_

 _"Dad!"_

 _Bree whaled but Emmett took her shoulder. "I'm gonna lower you to get Angel."_

 _She nodded. as Emmett grabbed her legs lowering her so Angel could grab her hand. They pulled her back up and Emmett took Angel into his arms. She sobbed as he held her as well as pulling a sobbing Bree into his arms..._

 _"Awe did princess lose daddy."_

 _Angel's eyes shot up to see Tanner standing there smiling. Angel pushed away from Emmett with a growl before surging forward taking Tanner by surprise knocking him back._

 _But when Bree and Emmett went to help she stopped them. "He's mine."_

 _Tanner smirked. "Come on princess you know you can never bet me. Not when little Janie is on my side."_

 _Angel noticed Sam attacking Jane. "Think again."_

 _Tanner saw what was going on before turning back to Angel but he was meet with a fist to the face, He couldn't respond for she was hitting to fast._

 _"How dare you attack my family? How dare you bring the Volturi here?"_

 _Tanner fell to the ground before looking up. "It's all apart of the plan. Once you and the Volturi kill each other I will be king over Sekkari and Vampires."_

 _Angel drove her knee into his face. "Think again asshole."_

 _Tanner was growing weak. Even though he had the Volturi turn him he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be. He fought back with all his might but there was one thing he didn't think about. Emmett had trained his wife well... Soon Angel had him pinned to the ground her hand at his throat._

 _"This is for my parents!" With a yell she drove her hand through his chest and ripped out his frozen heart before using the same hand to rip out his throat sending his decapitated head rolling._

 _At the same time Bella looked over in victory as she and Edward handled Aro. Edward had thrown her so she could jump onto Aro's back and grab his head. As Edward kicked him in the back Bella ripped his head off sending it rolling in the snow. Aro's eyes watched as Bree approached a fireball in her hand before sending it toward him._


	18. It's Over!

**Alice P.O.V**

Aro yanked back from my grip looking around. I made sure when he saw that vision I made it as life like as possible. He gulped looking at everyone behind me.

"Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course."

Caius stepped forward. "We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat."

Edward must have known my plan. "But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?"

Caius laughed. "Of course. But that cannt be known."

"Actually it can."

As the two people we brought walked out I turned to Emmett sending a mental message knowing he saw the vision as well. _"Angel can never know."_

He silently nodded showing me this is something he would forever keep to ourselves.

I turned back to the others. "I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil."

Caius growled. "We have enough witnesses."

Aro raised a hand. "Let his speak, brother."

Nahuel stopped behind us. "I am half human, half vampire. Like the children. A vampire suduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My Aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

I could heard the excitement in Bella's voice. "How old are you?"

He looked back at my family." A hundred and fifty years."

 ** **Angel P.O.V****

I looked at Bella with a smile. That was her one worry was that her little girl would grow up so quick and die. But this let her know she would always have her little one with her.

Aro looked intrigued. "At what age did you reach maturity?"

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth I have not changed since then.

"An your diet?"

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either."

Marcus looked up. "These children are much like us."

Caius growled. "Regardess, the Cullen have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies.."

Aro stopped him. "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today."

Before they could leave Edward called out. "What about the warning you saw. Are you just going to let it happen. He will find another way." I saw Edward's eyes cut to Tanner. "With his power he can charm all the women of the Volturi to turn against you."

Tanner looked panicked turning to Aro. "I would never my king. I pledged my loyalty to the Volturi."

Aro motioned to Alice. "Yet in the vision she shared I heard from your own lips you wanted this fight so all would be destroyed and you would rule over both."

Before Tanner could take off Felix and Demetri grabbed him. "Sir!"

Aro looked over to me. "As a sign of peace I will hand him over so you can follow your laws." He bowed his head.

I motioned for 3 of the Guardians to walk forward with me as Aro walked forward with the others. Tanner fought against them but he wasn't strong enough.

Aro nodded and Felix and Demetri threw him into the arms of the guardians. They lead his back but before I could leave Aro stopped me.

"Perhaps we could form a treaty in the spirit of peace."

I stepped back eyeing him. "We will consider it. But if you continue to threaten my family or any Sekkari know this. It will be the end of the Volturi." I eyed him. "Remember Alice's vision... We fight with heart."

I heard the gasp from Alice and Edward. I bet they never wanted me to know what was shared but thanks to a fellow Sekkari I was able to see what had happened though I wish I didn't...

"There are more Sekkari in this world then you... SO tread carefully."

He nodded before they all left. When they were out of sight I turned running back to Emmett jumping into his arms hugging him tightly and kissing him before we both started laughing as the twins launched themselves off of Seth's back an into out arms.

After a few minutes I turned toward Dad running to his jumping into his arms holding him tightly trying to hold back a sob. I could still remember what happened in the vision and it was killing my heart.

"Please take care of yourself dad. Bree and I need you."

He hugged me tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

As we started to settle down Edward and Alice turned to me. "How?"

I pointed to a Sekkari who nodded. "He can tap into others powers and share them temporary. I wanted to know what was going on so I had him give me the mind reading ability."

Edward walked up and hugged me. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know I wish I didn't. I don't want to see what I've seen anymore."

"Princess."

I looked up as Wyatt walked forward. "yes Wyatt."

"If you allow me I can take that memory away."

I looked toward dad before nodding. "please."

Wyatt walked forward putting his fingers to my temples and closing his eyes. As I closed mine I felt his fingers heat up. The memory of the vision went though my mind making me want to whimper but it started to get foggy and soon I couldn't see anything. Before I knew it the memory was gone.

I stepped back smiling to Wyatt. "Thank you."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "Let's all head home..."

 ** **There is only 1 chapter left after this... Epilogue. So get ready... Hope to have it up on Friday.****


	19. Welcome to the Family!

**Angel P.O.V**

I couldn't help but let a small giggle out as I heard Rosalie and Drew upstairs finishing up the new room. I looked over and saw Emmett's hand over his mouth keeping from laughing as well. But when Rosalie yelled at Drew about no football in the room we all couldn't hold our laughter...

I could see the others laughing as well. Even the kids were laughing. Finally Rosalie and Drew came down and sat on the couch. I could see Rose's knee bouncing... I can't remember the last time I saw her so excited...

Looking around the room I remembered the last 2 weeks. With the fight over all out friends slowly left... We did have a stressed moment when Benjamin and Tia invited Bree to Egypt, but dad wasn't having any of it. Especially with the look he said Amun had in his eyes. But instead Ben and Tia were invited to Ireland to meet more Sekkari..

I remembered Bree calling me telling me how much fun Ben was having with the Sekkari who has elemental powers. He was learning his ability more as well. A surprise was Tia. When they arrived she had met Isis... Who was apparently a relative. I remembered hitting my hand to my head. It was crazy how so many vampires where finding relatives among the Sekkari.

"When will they be here?"

Carlisle patted Rose's shoulder. "They called an hour ago. It take a bit to get from the airport."

That is why everything is crazy right now. When everyone left the guardian returned to Ireland and cleared everything so Rose's new little girl. An we were just contacted by Thane and Ambrosia who were temporary guardians of the little girl telling us she was almost here... Since then Rose has not sat still.

The kids were excited to see their new cousin. I had taken the time to let them know the new little girl was different she would not grow up as quick. But since she was Sekkari she will be as all others and be immortal. Rose was excited and so was Alice, who had spent time together getting the new nursery ready as well as shopping for clothes. Alice was happy she would have a lot of time to play dress up with her new niece...

A car pulling into the drive made us all freeze. I smiled toward Rose who jumped her hands together...

"Their here! Oh my goodness. She's here."

I got up before leading everyone outside. A black SUV pulled up before parking. I waved to Thane and Ambrosia as they got out. I clasped Rose's hand with a smile.

"May I have to honor of delivering your daughter." When she nodded I walked out to meet Thane who was gently cradling a bundle. I looked down at the sleeping infant. "Oh she's so cute."

Ambrosia smiled. "She fell asleep as soon as we got on the road."

I held out my arm gently taking my new niece in my arms. "Grab what you need and head inside we will be in to handle the legal stuff."

They nodded and headed in. I turned to Rose who was literally Alice bouncing in place. I moved forward tilting the little girl letting Rose see her face.

"Rose, Drew let me introduce you to your new daughter." I gently passed over the little girl to Rose who looked like she could cry if she could.

I felt strong arms around me and I leaned back into Emmett's chest as we all watched Rose and Drew with their baby.

"Oh she is so cute." As soon as Rose kissed her forehead the little girl opened her eyes. "Oh she had blue eyes!"

The little girl reached up pulling on Rose's hair before letting out a little giggle. Drew leaned on Rose's shoulder looking at his daughter.

"If I didn't know any better I say she was already your daughter."

Rose glared at him. "She is my daughter!"

Drew chuckled before tickling his little girl's tummy. The little girl grabbing his finger pulling his knuckle into her mouth. "She is adorable."

Carlisle walked forward patting Rose's shoulder. "Let's go inside."

We all went inside and Alice and Esme gathered around Rose. The little kids walked up looking her over.

"Mama is she different like us!"

I ruffled Kellan's hair. "Yes sweetie she is different. We won't know her ability till she is a little older."

Renesmee leaned over kissing the baby's cheek. "She's pretty like auntie Rose."

Aurora touched her hair. "She has long hair already."

Thane smiled at the new family. "Angel had already got all the paperwork ready all we need know is the name..."

Rose looked up confused. "Name?"

Ambrosia frowned. "With Sekkari you have to register the baby and their name a week after birth. They had yet to do it before they passed. So to the Sekkari council we have no knowledge of her name..."

I smiled to Rose. "What do you want to name her?"

Rose lifted the baby up in the air looking at her smiling when the baby giggled reaching out pulling on her hair...

"Athena... Athena Grace Cullen."

I smiled looked over as the baby squealed before reaching for Rose's face. Rose kissed her cheek before settling her on her chest. Little Athena nuzzled her head into Rose's neck before grabbing a handful of her hair before sighing closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"She loves her momma."

Rose smiled rubbing her back. "Welcome to the family Athena Grace Cullen."

~~~Time Skip~~~~

8 Years later!

I grabbed Kellan by the collar as he went to run by.

"Where are you running off to?"

"Mom!"

"What that tone young man. You may be full grown but you still are my son. Know where are you sneaking off to."

He sighed but when seeing Emmett behind me arms crossed he knew he would be in trouble if he didn't answer. "I'm meeting the pack near the beach and having a bone fire."

Emmett raised a brow. "Are you going all the way down to La Push?"

"No! I know it would be trouble if we are seen there now. We are all meeting at Ecoole."

Carlisle looked up from his book. "That is in the national forest it should be safe enough for them."

"Okay well who is all going?"

I smirked at Emmett knowing that he is worried about Kellan being a ladies man again like he was in the school.

"Don't worry dad it is all of us but Sam and Emily along with post of the La Push pack will be there to supervise."

"Good. Well have fun."

He hugged me before looking up. "Come on girls."

Edward stopped beside Emmett. "Girls? They are going?"

I chuckled for when the girls came down the stairs both Emmett and Edward raged.

"What are you two wearing?"

Renesmee was wearing a skirt and a tank top her hair down and her makeup defined. Aurora wore a pair of shorts and a crop top with a wolf on it showing off her waist her hair in a ponytail.

Emmett walked up to Aurora."Go back upstairs and change your shirt!"

"Dad?"

Edward looked at Renesmee. "Go change everything!"

Me and Bella just looked at each other laughing... I knew this day would come when they would start being the young ladies they are. Rose walked up little Athena at her side...

"They look beautiful."

The guys looked at us. "Are you three crazy."

Aurora pleaded me with her eyes. "Mom!"

I grabbed Emmett's hand kissing his cheek. "Do you forget honey our little girl isn't little anymore."

"No she will be little till I am ready."

"Sorry sweetie that isn't how it works."

"Hello!" We turned to see Penny with young Ki'Somma walk in. "How is everyone?"

I smiled to Penny. "Since you guys will all be at the bonfire can you do Edward and Emmett a favor?"

"What?"

"Supervise the girls so our husband's don't have kittens."

"No problem."

The girls gave us quick hugs before following Kellan out to the SUV. Penny turned back to me with a smile.

"Don't worry we will watch them."

"Good."

That is when I notice Athena and Ki sitting on the couch talking... I smiled looking Athen over... Rosalie will have her hands full with her when she gets older.

At 8 years old she was a gorgeous little girl with long brown curly hair and big blue eyes... Drew was already talking to Emmett, Edward and Jasper about helping him ward off any boy who has interest in his baby girl. Athena loved her mom and dad but her favorite people other her parents were grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme. She could be found at the counter with Esme helping her cook, or in Carlisle office.

He had added a small desk in there and she would go in there and work on her drawings or her writing. Carlisle was impressed about how smart she was. He would spend time every day teaching her as much as she wanted...

Her favorite thing was learning French with him. She could go to Rose and Alice telling them everything she learned from Grampy Carlisle.

Jasper suddenly entered the living room going over to Athena picked her up moving to the other side of the room watching Ki with hard eyes.

"Jasper?"

We all watched as Athena wiggled out of Jasper's arms. "Uncle Jasper 't be bad."

We had found out her ability had been absorbing. When she was in contact with someone with an ability she could see what they could see. An she was sensing something with Jasper right now.

Penny looked confused as Ki who was 9 stood straightening his spine staring down Jasper. I looked between the two before it finally hit me.

"Oh boy!" I looked at Penny who understood. She smiled and I patted her shoulder. "This will be interesting."

Rose gasp as she finally understood." He imprinted?"

"Or bonded either... Apparently they are for each other."

Drew took Athena from Jasper. "Over my dead body!"

Athena smacked the back of Drew's head like she has seen Rose do. "Daddy stop being bad. Kiki is my best friend."

Ki smiled. "Thena is my best friend too."

I looked toward Rose and Drew."That is all they will be. Best friends... Wait till they are 18 then you can have your parent protective talk."

Athena finally wiggled down before hugging Ki. "Friends forever."

"Forever."

Penny laughed. "Come on lover boy we need to go make sure you father and uncle Jared and Seth don't eat all the food."

"Okay mama..." He waved. "By everyone."

"Bye."

When they left Drew looked at Athena. "Remember Athena boys are icky an can only be friends."

I kicked Drew sending him to the ground making everyone laugh.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter... There is only 1 chapter left...an then it will be the end of Angel and Emmett's adventure...

I want to take the time right now to thank everyone who has read, voted, and commented on my stories. I am glad you like them. When I started Angel's series I thought Twilight was dead and no one would like it but I an touched at how many actually enjoyed the adventure...

An thank you to all who messaged me about the story as well as the few who helped me when I had writers block by brainstorming with me.

I hope to have the last chapter up by Tuesday my next day off work. So until then

HAPPY READINGS!


	20. Epilogue: Years Later!

**Vida P.O.V**

"Vida! Orion! Come on you'll be later for school."

I sighed before leaving my room adjusting my pack. "Mom do we have to start today?"

"Yes."

I looked up as my brother and twin walked in. "Orion can I ride with you?"

He nudged my shoulder. "Sure."

Mom smiled at us as we left. I ran out to my brothers truck before jumping in... The last two weeks had been crazy. Dad had gotten a job at the hospital in town. They needed a specialist and dad was it.. Mom also wanted to move to a smaller town. Well Orion and I were more used to large cities but I have to say there was something charming about being in a small town...

Let me catch you up to date. My name is Vida Sage I am 17 and I have a twin brother named Orion Sage.. We just moved to Reefside, Oregon and are juniors at Reefside High.

Orion pulled up to the school and got out. I got out pulling my hood up. The only thing about Reefside I didn't really care for was that it seemed to either always be raining or cloudy. There was hardly any sun.

Going inside we met the principal by the office. "Hello welcome to Reefside High... These are your schedules."

"Thank you."

We walked off down the hall ignoring the kids watching us. I looked over to Orion. "What do you have first?"

He looked at his schedule. "Science. What about you?"

"History."

He reached out and tugged on my hair.. "See you at lunch." He walked off and I turned heading in the direction of my class...I was nervous.

"Do you need any help?"

I turned to see a girl with beautiful blue and gold eyes.

"Do you need help finding your class."

I smiled at her. "That would be wonderful... My name is Vida Sage."

"Hi Vida I'm Angel Wyatt. Where is your next class?"

"History."

She smiled. "I have the same class why don't you walk with us." She motioned to two guys standing together. I bit my lip a little afraid. They are both very big like muscle builders. One had dark short curly hair and golden eyes.

The other had lighter brown short hair and gold eyes. They looked like twins to me.

Angel grabbed my hand pulling me over toward them ."Don't worry they are both big teddy bears." She stopped in front of them. "Guys this is Vida Sage. Vida this is my boyfriend Emmett and his brother Kellan."

I smiled toward them. "Are you twins?"

Kellan smirked his eyes looking over me. "Yep but he's the old man."

Emmett glared at Kellan. "Watch that tone with me."

"See."

Emmett grabbed Kellan in a headlock making both Angel and I laugh. "Are they always like this?"

"Always." She put her arm through mine. "Let's head to class."

Kellan pushed Emmett away before moved to my side smiling down at me.. "So are you enjoying Reefside?"

I bit my lip nervous... "Don't do that." I jumped as Kellan reached up and with his thumb pulled my lip back out. "Please don't bit your lip. There's no reason to be nervous."

Angel moved over into Emmett's arms smiling at us her eyes twinkling. "Well Kellan then you be the gentleman your _mother_ raised you to be and escort the young lady."

"Yes mom!" I chuckled at their bickering. It reminded me of when I would call Orion dad when he was trying to tell me what to do...

 **Orion P.O.V**

I turned back to say something to Vida when I saw she was walking down the hall with a girl and two guys... I clinched my fist when the guy put his arm around my sister's shoulder. I made to move forward to push him away when I collided with someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

I froze at the girl I had knocked down. Quickly reaching out I pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

I reached down picking up her books before handing them to her... I looked at her and smiled."You have pretty eyes."

She looked down tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you... You must be new."

"Yes we just moved here. My name is Orion Sage." I held out my hand.

She shook my hand."Hello Orion my name is Bree Wyatt." She looked around. "What class are you heading to."

"Science."

She smiled. "I am as well."

I felt out my arm. "May I escort you as a way to say sorry for knocking you down."

She giggled before taking my arm. "Thank you..."

 ** **Angel P.O.V****

I smiled toward Alice as she winked... Only me her and Edward knew of the vision she had... I was worried about how the others would handle it when they realize what was going to happen. I had been worried about Kellan and Bree getting lonely but thanks to Alice I learned I didn't have to worry anymore.

When the new doctor was accepted at Carlisle hospital Alice had gotten the vision of their family coming here... She told me that both Kellan and Bree would find their bonded mates. That made me happy. Aurora had Seth so it was good that they would find someone as well...

"Did you meet them?"

I smiled toward Edward. "I meet the new girl. I didn't get to meet her brother yet."

"Well you'll get your chance.. They are coming in."

I looked up to see them walk in...

"Mom is everything okay?" I smiled at my beautiful daughter.

"I'm good sweetie. There is something I need to do." Getting up I ignored the stares from the other class members before heading for Vida.

"Hi Vida."

"Hi Angel..."

I smiled at the young man who was my sister's mate. "Who is this?"

"This is my twin brother Orion."

I smiled at them. "Care to join us for lunch?"

"That would be good."

I wrapped my arm through theirs before leading them to our table ignoring the whispers around the cafeteria. "Let me introduce you to everyone... This is my family. Alice, Jasper, Drew, Rosalie, Athena, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jake, Aurora, Seth, Kellan, Emmett and Bree." I smiled toward Orion. "An I am Angel."

I moved to sit in Emmett's lap motioning for them to sit. I smirked toward Alice when Orion sat Beside Bree his arm on the back of her chair as he started to talk to her, and Vida sat close to Kellan who was smirking toward her as he talk.

I smiled toward the twins. "Orion! Vida! Welcome to the family.!"

 ** **An now we are at the end of Angel's adventure. I hope you have enjoyed the series and I hope you liked the last chapter... I never thought I would be this fun with her story when I started... I just had a few brainstorms and wanted to see what would happen. But here we are at the end...****

 ** **Thank you for all those who have commented and Favorited the story. I am glad you all enjoyed this...****

 ** **They always way all good things must come to an end.****


End file.
